Spike's Brother
by a Bronie
Summary: If Spike had a brother, and he was awesome! A bit of 'romance' with Fluttershy. And and what will be an amazing story. Please read and review!
1. Intro

The caves of the Diamond Dog mines were dank and bleak as ever. Gems and other rocks jutting from the walls. The mutts had a legion of ponies working under them this time. Mining for all the rubies, emeralds, or sapphires they could find. Ponies had harnesses attached to them to carry theses rocks, leaving them only able to take gems to other regions of the mine. The dogs must have plotted this for some time, this is far too complex for only one of them to come up with. The dogs' number's seem to have quadrupled from the Princess' last report. They have gotten stronger too, a challenge fitting for a dragon!

Pike, Proud Class of an elite dragon family, 'Prime' is what the first letter of my name stands for, showing ability of my class, and I'm an adventurer, this is who I am.

I was captured unsuspectingly with my team, a little while ago, along with a few dozen tourist ponies. Why ponies where on tour here is beyond me. My team and I were sent here to clear out the mountains for a bicentennial celebration of the freedom in Equestria. The merriment called for no possible threats, so my squad was entrusted with the assignment. Failure was not an option!

I resigned in a hold digging with my bare claws. I scratched up another diamond and tossed it in the cart behind me. The ponies pulling the carts whimpered as the dogs managing them slap their rear-ends to make them move. Ponies all around the caverns were exhausted and could barely move at this point. They were suffering, looking forward to whatever scrapes of hope they had left. Little did they know their agony would soon end in a showing of power over tyrannous monsters.

I looked up, out of my hole, I could see my partners continuously shifting glances back at me. The dogs were still mistreating the enslaved ponies. The cave scene was too bleak for my taste. I had to lighten the mood.

I wiggled my feet, getting a footing in the hole where I stood. Taking a breath in I readied to leap when I broke the chains binding me to the dirt. Landing in the middle of the cavern with a thump I alerted all the guard dogs around me. They all lunged at me with their spears extended. With little effort I did a twirl, extending my tail, snapping off the ends of the weapons. I stopped with dogs surrounding me on all sides, feet that two feet away. The dogs on my left were taken out with a wave of fire coming from their back side. The other dogs were momentarily distracted, giving me the opportunity to swiftly take them out with a karate chop.

The dogs fell and I soon smelled the most disgusting odor I had ever smelt.

"Burnt fur is the worst," I exclaimed briefly covering my nose.

My partners approached from the fallen, crispy dogs. There was a male dragon, Ozzy ,red scales and a yellow belly, with a head of thick black hair and little circular resting on his nose. The other dragon was female, Matty , mud brown scales, a pink belly along with matching pink spines poking through her hair and going gown her back and tail, and her hair was blue like the highest part of the sky.

Male, I stood 4 foot 7 inches, the average height of my team. I was emerald green, a purple belly, my spikes on my head matched, they were a little over normal sized , but averaged out going down my back and finally to my tail.

We each exchanged a fist bump, "These dogs have to home field advantage, don't let that slow you down." I spoke. They nodded.

We each split up. I freed the cavern I was currently in, moving to another open area dogs jumped me. They had a hold on my arm and leg. Momentarily distracted I was hit it the chest with a dull spear head. I kicked the one dog off my leg into the one with the spear in front of me. The remained mutt, I cracked his helmet with my free arm. He fell and I proceeded through to the next cavern.

I told the following group of ponies to not make much noise, I didn't want he whole caves to come crumbling on me with dogs. After that they remained relatively quiet. A few whispers every now and again was it.

The pattern repeated, until bigger dogs showed up. The average dogs that I've been seeing were 5 to 6 feet tall. Heavy guards were 6.5 to 7 feet tall, they were bulkier and wielded ax-like spears. Then there were heavy duty dogs, those dogs took quite a few had cracks to the head to down. The dogs had supposedly stepped up their game, now I was pumped.

A voice in my head shouted "_YEEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHH! _Knock 'Em Dead!"

I bolted ahead of the pony group I was defending, spin-kicking the dog in my path. My tail made my whirl twice as effective. The flea bags went flying, after that I landed and swung at the last standing dog of the platoon, he let a feeble woof as he fell.

I wasn't sure if the ponies following me felt protected or scared out of their minds. I, a seemingly useless dragon, popped out of a hole and took out about 50 well armed dogs. If it was safety I was feeling them give off, then the swelling in my chest was growing. The swelling fondling in my heart was immense, it pulsated like….. Like a dagger stabbing in my chest.

I soon realized that a dagger really was stabbing in my chest. It didn't pierce my skin, most metals didn't usually, but jabbing into it kind of hurt. My thoughts had caught me off guard long enough for a runt of a cur to connect iron to my scales, such disgraceful acts were not allowed in my reference. I dispatched of him with a head-butt. The large spikes on my head had an added effect.

The walls seemed to continuously narrow then widen. I looked back at the now tripling group of ponies. The last cavern I cleared held a ton of captured ponies, all of which were females. I'd hate to imagine what the dogs might have done to them. The group I had to start with was clearly distinct amongst the rest of the ponies, they were much cleaner and under worked. The other ponies seemed to have been here for at least a few weeks. These dogs were only proving to be of lowering value to me.

An hour passed before I met up with my teammates again. An hour solid with dogs and spears coming at me. The dogs must have been not strong at all during the time the first alleged report was made. The last hour was all hype I came up with to keep fighting. The dogs at first must have been the worst. _A few dragons got all the attention of the best defense the dogs had to offer in the first cavern they were in, no disappointments can come of this _I thought to myself jokingly_. _

I exchanged glances with my team. Ozzy had a group twice the size of mine following him. Matty had a few ponies short of my size group. We all nodded.

"I think that might be all the ponies. My group said that was all in the south-eastern region." Ozzy said.

"The ponies said that was it for the north-western sector." Matty followed.

"And I came from the southern most area." I affirmed. "That leaves us to the northern most division."

Our groups merged and became one big legion of ponies. The tunnels didn't get any smaller but widened into almost highways. The tunnel finally opened up into what was a equivalent stadium. The gems jutting out of the walls looked like bleachers for a vast amount of dogs. There was a hug diamond that stabbed through the top of the subterranean ceiling filtering light in. The well lit area soon filled with dogs, in every bleacher, the opposite end of the stadium were the only other possible exit could be swarmed with dogs. These dogs ambushed us.

One dog jumped dogs from the bleachers over head and landed in from on us. He had a standard guard uniform on, but his was golden. His fur was slightly more kept, and he looked minuscule amounts more intelligent than the rest of the stadium of dogs. He presented himself to me with a bow.

"Dragon, dragons, ponies, all of you. You have gotten pretty far, but if you turn back now you will save the embarrassment that is about to come of you. To think you have made it to this point! You Shall Not PASS!" The golden armored dog had risen his voice. "I shall personally lead the masses of dogs in to the upper world! The nation of Equestria will fall land a dog kingdom will rise! " he breathed in, "Canine will have the dominate ratings amongst competing sho-"

It looked like he was going to go on, for a good while at a least. I tapped my teammates with my tail as the dog continued his monolog. They didn't move, but they tapped my back letting me know they knew what I was thinking. We all, in a split second's time, jumped and blasted the mutt back to the other side of the stadium. Within that moment the stadium's wall rippled.

The now arena buzzed with furious and foaming dogs. They came at us with everything they had. I had to remember to breath it looked so exciting.

Spears were being thrown and chunks of earth were used as weapons. They broke a huge dirt clods over my back. Their attacks made me laugh out loud. So many fist flying I couldn't keep up. The last thing I remembered before everything went to blitzkrieg was the disappointment I felt when it would all come to an end. Fists became an ocean, the spears were clouds overhead, and the diamond in the ceiling was the sun. I did strokes and kicks evenly through the water; I caught the clouds as the fell at me, everything was like a dream come true. When I finally came to the 'ocean' was at rest, the 'strokes' I did were equivalent to me tearing the arms off every mutt that was under me, and finally the 'kicking' I did was actual kicking, but every kick landed on the head of a dog game it a serious concussion.

The bodies laid under foot and hoof now as we followed wherever the tunnels lead us. As I took out he arena Matty and Ozzy cleared the tunnels ahead we might use. They had anticipated me wiping out the dogs single handedly.

The tunnels started to slope upwards and light filtered in from outside. The whole battle only took about two or three hours. In the beginning it would have taken a complete day to clear that many foes, weak as the dogs were. The sun was almost at high noon, which means we must have woken up sometime in the morning after we were captured with some of these ponies. The surface was getting nearer until we stopped. A pony had yelped from the huge mass. Matty slithered through the crowd to reveal a dog that had popped it head out of the ground at the wrong time. She brought him to the front. I looked the miserable mutt in the face. It's view was locked with mine. It didn't blink before I realized it had a whistle in its mouth and was blowing on it. I smacked the cur in the face. He ran on all fours as fast as he could to the entrance of the cave. A wall of more dogs blockaded the exit.

The golden armored dog stood in front of the dogs again. "These are my elite warriors! You don't Stand A CHANCE!"

I stepped forward and gave a light chuckle, "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!" I shouted , then snapped my fingers. Flames passed around me from Matty and Ozzy's twin blaze combo fire blast. The heat would cook anything on the spot.

I emerged from the cave and took a big breath in. Hoping to smell fresh air, I got: "BURNT FUR! AAHHHGG!" I growled. I held my nose as I watched the ponies pass exiting the cave. They got their spunk back as the reached the sunlight. At least three hundred ponies had been saved today. My team and I would have an awesome report for the Princess now!

Matty, Ozzy, and I exchanged our signature handshake. We looked to the pony village in the distance, to were the rescued ponies inclined. It didn't look half bad. Almost a sudden urge told me to investigate the village for something I was missing, but my mind pushed it away.

"That's another mission: Complete."

"Sure is!" They both chimed.

"I'm hungry! "

"You're always hungry." Ozzy laughed, soon followed my Matty and I.


	2. My little back story

**Editing this one too! it'll be better and stuff when im dont with it! and it wont have this beginning bold part! look for that!**

"That village down there look like a fine place to get a prank or two in!" Matty said looking below us.

We are flying over a little town called PonyVille. We're in a carriage being flown back to the Palace to report to the Princess. Her 'Royal Guard' are flying us back there because our own wings haven't grown in yet.

The little ponies below are exchanging glances up towards the sky as we fly are flown by. All of a sudden a blue and rainbow manned Pegasus flew around us and a pink earth pony, on a Po-go stick , bounded over us!

"Watch it sky hog!" the blue one yelled going by.

"Teehee, that's silly!" the pink one laughed.

"Who are you calling a HOG!" Ozzy yelled!

"Chill, dude," I reached over to him. "She wasn't talking about you! She wanted us out of the way! Not every sow related comment is directed towards you!"

"I know," he looked down, then back up. "I just forget sometimes...that's all. " he always gets bugged about these kind of things.

He had often been made fun of for looking like a hog, because when he was growing up he always teased others by oinking like a pig. He did it so much that everyone referred to him as 'Oinky'. He liked it at first, but was offended when they stared ridiculing him with the name. It was so catchy sometimes Matty and I called him it once or twice, by accident. It made him so mad everytime! Since he had been one of my bestest friends I couldn't lose him, I often times try to catch myself on it! Now we've been teammates for an ever, so it all worked out!

"She's my next target," Matty said, grinning mischievously. "If we ever come back here and get the chance that is!"

Matty loved to prank people! Not bad pranks, but she always had a bucket with dust over a cracked door waiting for some unsuspecting pony/dragon folk. She was so good too, she was never caught, even if she was the only dragon in the room with palms painted red! I met her getting 'ready' for a prank, she was holding a screw driver in the office of the school that was went to, she had been eyeballing the principle's stool for the longest time, after that I knew I had to befriend her! We are now teammates so it all worked out!

"I'd like to see you try!" I replied turning back to her, then away to think back for a moment.

My back-story is: born into a dragon town, named Pike, loved to surprise others, dragon or not. The town I lived in was full of dragons and then been seen as the cutie of the town. With all the love it made me a very loving dragon. I had a passion for building things to give to others. From gift baskets to accessories to silly socks for their little feets! I had made a basket for everyone in town every other morning to show my affection! They just loved me more, and after a decade or two I wanted to protect the town I lived in! It was the only way to really give them an ideal place to grow, and make more babies like me! What I really wanted was a brother to share the love with! But it wasn't for another 75 years before that would happen. I had trained in fighting for the day it was relevant for to keep my town safe! I educated myself in my dragon tribe's history, so that I could learn form the experiences of others! This was all to teach my little brother.. THAT didn't turn out how I really hoped. He was taken away as an egg to be hatched…'magically'! The Princess authorized this so I couldn't argue, but it infuriates me to have what I worked so hard for have taken away form me!

He was, from what I heard, he has a little purple scaled body with a greenish belly (reverse my colors), his name is Spike. I've never met him, but I remember his sent from when he was an egg! It's only been about 5 years since he's been born ,so his egg scent should still be fresh!

I look down to the village scanning the ponies to see…... a little purple dragon following another purple pony! My brother…..here…...it can't be, how!


	3. Enter PonyVille

Peering over the edge of the carriage I saw him, my baby brother! My friends saw my surprise and budded next to me, to see what I had been looking for. The dragon below scented just as I remembered him! He's following a purple pony, dark purple mane, with a slightly dark tented, pink highlight! She has my brother's scent on her too! They must be in contact often to have that smell so similar!

"That baby dragon down there looks like you but reversed," Ozzy pointed out.

"Yeah, he even smells like you," Matty added, rubbing her snout.

"I'm going down there," I said with a serious glare at my partners! "to meet him…"

"WHAT?" They said in unison!

It was too late for them to react I had already jumped over the edge! Hurtling towards my brother at accelerating speeds! The wind whistled off me, and it seems a few of the ponies that had been watching me saw my bizarre act, screams filled the atmosphere! Blood pulsing in my ears I was finally going to meet my brother! The ponies were scattering below me, as pegasus trailing me attempting to catch me before my crash landing! The ground was reaching up to give me a hug! I curled into a cannonball before impact!

CRASH!

Dirt, gravel, sod ,and I think apples? I tried to open my eye, but there was earth enclosing me within it! I think I made a crater! I attempted to push away from the pull of gravity! Pushing through dirt, light floods my vision!

"It's alive, who is that? Is it going to hurt us? What about my apple stand?" voices around me asked.

I made it. As I got the rock off me, I saw that I had smashed through part of a apple booth, and was in the middle of the village! Ponies surrounding me, as far as I can see being half encased in earth still. I stood up knocking dirt off me, and dusting off my legs before making eye contact with the crowd around me!

"Hello there!" I said grinning, waving to the mass. "I was just passing through on business!"

"Hey what's wrong with yal, nearly breaking my booth?" asked and orange pony with a ten gallon hat and apples on her side for a cutie mark. Murmurs passed through the crowd as the pony spoke.

I bowed before her kneeling and taking a hoof in hand. Looking up into her big green eyes, "Miss I'm terrible sorry for the damage! I was not intending to harm anypony on my entrance."

She blushed hard, "Ooh w-well then, it's nothing a little elbow grease c-couldn't fix!" she wasn't expecting me to be so sincer.

"I'll help fix any damages there are," I said standing up, then looking around the crowd. Seeing faces in awe to my genuine act. Letting her hoof down, I made multiple pivots casting a gaze in all directions searching for my brother! The crowd started to disperse, making my seek a little easier.

"Whatcha lookin' for, " she asked. "I know my way around these parts, I could help ya look for what ever it is thatcha lookin' for."

"Sure, my little brother," I replied. "He's still a baby as far as I know, he's purple with a greenish belly like my body color."

She eyeballed me, up and down a few times' before saying, "You looking' for lil Spike?"

"You know him," I exclaimed turning to her. "really is he's around here?"

"Sure as I can be," she smiled. "Oh, my name is AppleJack! I buck apples at the farm on the other side of the village! What's your's?"

"Pike, Prime-Ike," I said. "In my dragon culture the Proud Class are named 'Prime', it's just shows social hierarchy thing. Don't worry about me being all noble-like it was just a name earned by my father for being so loyal to the tribe I live in!"

She looked at me again with a giggle, "It sure is fun to 'ear about other's, ya know. "

I chuckled, "Sure is!"

"This way," she said leading to where she was going to find Spike. I followed, looking around at the buildings. A pink bakery off to my left hand side, fashion 'boutique' to my right, cottages in between the main buildings, and a tree house library in the middle of town. This village seems to be fairly busy with ponies always doing some job or another. Some trying to relax as little fillies play in the sun.

Saving these kinds of communities are what my job is all about. Thinking of which, the carriage over head is stopped with my partner's looking down at me. They seem to be content with watching, but keep tapping their wrists to signal to hurry up. I waved at them, they waved back. I gave the sigh to come down, and walked off after AppleJack.

She lead me to a tree house. It was a library from what I could tell. Open windows led view to books on shelves upon shelves. Too many to read and too many words to understand. She led me in through the doors into the main part of the building, and there he was!

" 'Ey Twilight," she called. "We gotta visitor!"

"Oh, why hello AppleJack, and you sir," she said turning around to greet me. "I'm Twilight Sparkle! And this is my assistant Spike. It's good to meet you!" I shook her hoof, followed by Spike, who came out from behind her.

"Hi there!" He said excitedly, wagging his tail at my sight! "Cool another dragon like me!"

"And that's not the only thing," I said kneeling down to him. "I'm your big brother!"

"Whoa, what? How come you never told me about him Twi," he looked up to her, standing next to him!

"Heh heh,, well you see…..The princess ordered that it wasn't to be released to the public." she fluttered.

"That's not entirely important right now! What I want to do right now is meet my little brother!" I interrupted. "If you two don't mind a moment please?"

Twilight and Apple Jack looked at one another, the Twilight said, "Sure we'll get a drinks ready!" They then left the room, leaving Spike and I alone to talk!

"Whoa a big brother, wow!" Spike said examining me. "I heard a big crash earlier but Twilight kept me inside, was that you?" he asked excitedly.

"Sure was," I said trying to make it seem cooler than it was, "The wind streaking off, me screams of doubt, they never would have guessed what I'm capable of! "

I went on with my stories of how I destroyed the diamond dogs in my last mission, and many more before that. He began to tell me about his stories with his friends here. They're all really good friends, like me Matty and Ozzy. I went on telling him about my adventures!


	4. Partie Time!

"Just then as the raptors were gaining on me, Ozzy tipped a rock down the canyon…," cut off in mid-sentence.

An explosion of confetti, filled the room, blinding me from my brother who let out a gasp before disappearing in the mass of streamers! Colors surrounded me, cutting off my air, I held back a breath of fire. I knew if I had let one loose it would incinerate the entire house.

I felt a hoof prodded my foot, I wiggled it to stop pervading poke. Trying to find myself in the mass of confetti, light finally filtered through and I could breath clearly again. Ponies enclosing me again, from all sides looking at me. With party hats and big smiles?

"There he is," said Twilight.

"OH BOY OH BOY!" Exclaimed, the pink pony from earlier. "I knew I couldn't kill him, that is if he could survive a fall like before! I had to throw you a party! In celebration of a new face in PonyVille! "

She was giggling and bouncing all around me, throwing more streamers in the air. "You sure did surprise me…miss?" I asked

"Pinkie Pie, that the name! Parties are the game!" She cheered continually hopping about.

I dusted off the confetti that had clung to me as I stood. Looking about the room I saw that nearly everypony as before, when I crashed, had shown up to the party. Twilight, AppleJack and Spike walked up to me with party hats on.

"That Pinkie for you," Spike said. "She does this for all sorts of occasions like: new arrivals, birthdays, upcoming events, missed events, shopping sprees, birth of baby animals, farewells, new appliances, or even if nothing has happened in a while!"

"Wow busy girl," I replied.

"Nah, she has them ready ahead of time, and already has them set up for the next one, after you just had a party!" he shot back.

"Shoot, she's the life of this here town," AppleJack added.

"I hope this isn't startling for you …..," Twilight asked.

"Oh I haven't given either of you my name." I responded. "It's Pike, Prime-Ike Of the Proud Class! I have to give my title being an adventurer!"

"Cool, so that makes me Proud Class?" Spike asked excitedly.

"Sure does! You see our father earned that name by being so loyal t-" I was cut off by a ball of streamers.

Startled I looked up to see Ozzy, who had chucked a ball confetti at my face. Matty stood next to him giggling.

"You gonna be all day," he asked. "we're supposed to get back to the princess, pronto!"

"Cool more dragons are they related to me too?" Spike cheered.

The party around us had quieted down, as I had been interrupted. The ponies weren't worried just confused by the appearance of more dragons. It seems they had never seen so many at once.

"Cool more of them what are your names? I'm Pinkie Pie I threw this party for your friend!" Pinkie Pie hopped around them as she spoke. "I always throw the best parties anypony has ever see-" she was halted by a small piece of confetti that had flown into her mouth. Followed by coughing and then a burp with it exiting her throat. "Wowweee that didn't taste so bad I should try more things more often, " she giggled!

"Ok enough screwing around Pike we need to report before we do this kind of stuff!" Matty spoke up.

"Cool your on a mission to the princess! Hey why don't I send a message to her with my fire mail!" Spike said to me. "So you can stay for the party!"

"Spike that's not what I have you use your fire for! If he has to see the princess then be better not keep her waiting!" Twilight said.

"Hmm good point, but that doesn't mean I can comeback here afterwards!" I walked toward Ozzy and Matty. "How about we check in with the princess, come back here in our free time and get to know my brother better!"

The crowd was in awe after the show of dragons reuniting family, and then having to leave. They obliviously wanted us to stay, but they saw that we could not and let out quiet protests.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but what if we have another call?" Ozzy pointed out.

"We're not the only team on the force! There are plenty of others who can do what we do!" I objected!

"If we go now report real brief then zoom back we can make it for the end of the party!" Matty retorted!

"OooooOOOoooo! I like her," Pinkie Pie chimed in. "I can have an extended party for you having to leave then you all coming back and-and more!"

The crowd agreed with Pinkie. Murmurs of agreement spread through the party. "Lets wait for them!, I love these extended things, WOOHOO party!" These ponies like these parties all right!

"Then that's the plan we'll check in then come back to party!" I decided!

I gave Spike a hug before heading out the door towards the carriage that had landed outside the library. We boarded, slowly ascending to the sky. The clouds were close over head once again and we were off.

The palace getting closer with ever second, and at the same time my brother getting farther away. The tree below were shrinking as we continued to the palace in Canterlot!

The land platform extended for the carriage. The descent was smooth and the palace was much bigger from up close. A lavender castle on a mountain side must have been the most impossible build ever, but it here and standing. There must be loads of magical forces holding this structure up, just going to show how powerful the princess was.

Through dozens of huge isles and hallways, arches leading to more arches, on read carpet we trekked the giant build to the princess's corridor. Carpet lead to her through made of marble, with huge columns on both sides of her supporting the ceiling. Stain glass windows filtering sunlight into astonishing colors lighting the grand room. The guards lined the stairs leading up to her, were we stopped and kneeled before her.

"Princess we return reporting that we have cleared out the mountain caves and tunnels as you ordered." I said standing facing her.

The majestic horse stood before me, horn up and wings out welcoming us to the palace. Two times my height, with beautiful white fur, and a sparkly rainbow mane and tail that waved even when there was no wind. A cutie mark of the sun marked her flank. And gorgeous magenta eyes that glow with essence of the sun in every blink.

"Splendid job my loyal subjects," she said standing tall before us. "There are no more assignments I have for as of now. You can got back to that party you were at if you like."

She spotted some confetti that had clung to my scales from the party. My face grew hot with embarrassment, I blushed a little. Causing her to giggle at my reaction.

"Princess thank you for allowing us to return to PonyVille, but," I spoke up to her. "My brother who was taken away from me is there. Did you know about this?"

She looked down at me, straight into my eyes, "Yes I knew he was there."

"But then why did you not tell me sooner…..I spent my whole life training for him, and"

"I know you did, but would you rather have had little experience or more experience when you met him? I put him in hooves I saw fit for making him into what you met today."

I was speechless she had planned it all? She knew when I was going to meet him? And how I was prepared for his acquaintance? She is truly a being to be trifled with! But what I don't like is how she set it up! She doesn't have the right to manipulate her underlings like that!

"I see, thank you princess!" I bowed gritting my teeth. I'll get her one day.

"You look a bit tired do you want to rest at all before you return to PonyVille?"

"Thanks but no thanks princess. You see we made a promise to get back quickly so we don't miss this party they had through for our arrival."

"Okay then," She smiled leaning her mussel close to mine. "Would you mind being teleported there?"

"What, really?" What's her game? Can she read my mind? Can she see that I'd like it more than ever to get back to my brother with haste and would jump at a chance like this? "S-sure, thank you princess!"

She giggled, "Off you go then!" A swirl of magenta magic glowed form her horn, then encasing us in a miniature twister.

As the magic cleared we could see the library tree house in front of us. We exchanged high-fives and look forward to the door. Opening it to see a mass of ponyfolk dancing all about the library. Entering the multicolored light flashed, switching to bright white spotlight, revealing us to the crowd.

The ponies invitingly engulfed us into the party. Spike had been next to DJ PON3, with a saxophone playing a funky beat I could help but shake my tail to. Before long we were all dancing and grooving to the beat.

After a little while of dancing I had to sit down. I found an open spot next to Twilight, who was standing next to another pony unfamiliar to me. Blond fur, blue eyes, with a pink mane and tail, and butterflies for a cutie mark on her flank. As I walked up to greet the girls Twilight waved me over to meet her friend.

"Rocking party isn't it" I said approaching them smiling.

"Sure is" Twilight replied. "Pike this is FlutterShy, she a good friend of mine! She's really good with animals!"

"H-hi," She said quietly.

Her voice, though I could barely hear it, pierced my heart. Making it warm my whole body, thumping harder in my chest than ever before for anyone! My knees started to wobble, it was hard to not keep my tough from lolling.

What was this feeling? I had never felt this just by hearing somepony's voice! She was just standing there, looking so innocent and cute! How is it that I can find my brother, and what could possibly be a love, in one day? I must be a lucky dragon!

"So tell me about yourself Miss FlutterShy," I said trying not to blush too hard.

She let out a small whimper and shuffled her hooves in place.

Twilight budded in, "Forgive her, she's nervous around new faces."

"It's ok I get it a lot. Being a dragon I frighten some ponies who aren't used to seeing ones like me. Muscled and battle scared, " I said, buffing out my chest, trying to look cool.

Twilight leaned in to whisper "She's also afraid of bigger dragons."

WHAT? I'm not scary, scary, am I? I don't have blood dripping from my teeth, I don't rip apart my foes, leaving them in bits of flesh to be gnawed at by buzzards! I don't use their spinal cords as jump-ropes! I don't use decaying waste sacks as stink bombs on pervading enemies! Well I haven done any of that for a while at least!

This is my new mission! Win over FlutterShy's heart, just as she has done mine!


	5. Day 1

The party was wild! Everypony was jumping to the beat, and swinging to the epic chords. Who knew that one pony could plan all of this! It didn't stop until about an hour before the sun rose the next morning!

I woke up curled around Spike, with a blanket of streamers and a pillow of cake. I was dazed half trying to get up and half trying to stay down. Licking the icing off my lips I rose, looking around at the trashed room. Spike is in a little woven basket sleeping snug like a bug in a rug, as I snuck out into the early morning town.

Few ponies were out doing their job, packing, mailing, or readying shop. I wondered about, heading towards the outskirts. There was a forest about a half mile from civilization of ponies. That's what I like to see, woodland, thick over and under growth. I love to swinging from branch to branch, weaving vines into nests for animals, and best of yet I can use raw material from the woods for gift baskets.

I followed a path into thick groove, where I could hear an array of various creatures. Birds chirping, snakes hissing, chickens bocking, monkeys howling, trees creaking, bushes rustling, and a river raging. This place is perfect, it has everything I need for my basic survival, and getting in touch with my nature side again!

I walk through more brush to find a large gnarled tree with strange masks, and aberrant potions hanging from its branches. I approach to peer into a small window, where I see wicked objects, strange smells, big pots, more potions, herbs, obscure growth, and a small cot with a pony shape in it sleeping.

Then it hit me! This is an aborigine's hut! I have seen many zebras in the Swartpony region! Then it is more than likely it is a zebra. If so why is she so far from home? Do the others know about her?

There was a ruffling inside the tree. It was looking at me. I was so deep in thought I had not noticed her wake up.

"Who goes there? If you are threat you better beware," it chanted. "These woods are not kind to those of evil mind!"

"Uhh, n-no," I blustered. "I'm nothing to worry about I was j-just passing through." I back away slowly, hoping that I had not caused any trouble.

The hut was far behind me now and so was the forest. PonyVille was buzzing with business now. Ponies were successively working to keep the town in shape. Street cleaners, pegasus parting clouds, and even some fillies were making an effort to help others.

A tapping on my shoulder interrupted my train of thought. I turned to see a grey pony with a blond mane with a box attached to a saddle on her back. She was looking at me with big golden eyes in crossed directions.

"Hi," I said trying to sound sincere.

"Derpy Hooves Delivery," she cheerfully. "Muffin," she offered me.

"Uhhh….sure, yes please," I said politely. I don't usually eat stuff like this, but I can't be rude in a new place I want to make a good impression in!

She gave me a big goofy smile then reached back into her box for one. Pulling back big blueberry muffin. "Here you go," she said handing it to me. Then flew off to deliver another muffin to more ponies.

I chuckled, as I walked off towards the library where I had left Spike asleep. I heard shuffling inside the big tree house. I opened the door to find Spike looking in every little crevice for something. He was frantically scouring the bookshelves, under mats, in closets, and even in what seemed to be an attic.

Until he glanced over in the direction I was standing. He gasped before dashing across the room to me. "BROTHER! I thought I'd never see you again, where'd you go?" he asked worriedly.

"No where, just that forest outside town. I wouldn't leave you, Bro," I said to him lifting him into a hug.

He hugged me tightly, then sniffled, "Okay," he smiled, "I never knew I had a brother before and I just didn't want you to go away, you're so cool!"

My heart swelled he really missed me. I wish I had known him sooner he's just a doll. He has such a cute face and a little baby fat to add to his cuddliness! I can't wait to educate him on everything I had experienced in my years of his absents. He will be an adorable beast when I'm done with him!

"I know Spike. I know," I said petting him as I placed him on the floor, now holding the muffin. "So what's there to eat around here, I got this muffin from a Derpy Hooves something, but I'm not big on sweets."

"Oh there's a restaurant…, but that doesn't have much in the way of diamonds," he replied setting the muffing on the floor.

"Diamonds, now that's the fancy stuff," I chuckled.

"What do you mean fancy? I eat them all the time."

"While adventuring the world, you don't always find…tasty…sustenance! I've been eating the things that I have killed. I sounds gruesome, but that's how you survive." I looked down at him. His wide eyes told me that he was worried. "Don't fret I won't eat your friends. Only the monsters that come after me, and try to kill and eat me first."

"Oh…..wow, that's so cool! You're like a real warrior!"

"I wouldn't say warrior, but pretty close! I have to be a certain age before I get warrior ranking."

We walked through the energetic town,but before we could reach its limits, Twilight ran up to us from behind, halting us in our tracts.

"Where do you think you're going," she asked huffing, "you were…making a lot of noise and then disappeared, Spike!"

"S-sorry Twi, I-I…" Spike fluttered.

"Excuse me Miss Twilight," I interrupted. Kneeling in front of her and taking a hoof in hand. "I had not known he was leaving in a manner that vexes you! If anyone is to be asking forgiveness it is me! I left with him without your permission."

She was astonished by my gesture. She had blushed lightly, "Well…please remember to notify me before wondering off like that!"

"As you wish!" I stared straight into her big purple eyes. I could feel her incite, she was liking this attention. I laughed loudly inside, I love doing this to ponies!

The moment was disrupted was by Spike tapping me on the shoulder, I glance at him, still knelling with Twilight's hoof in hand, "Yes?"

"Are we going to get something to eat?"

I set Twilight's hoof down, and stood up. "Sure if Miss Twilight does not mind."

"O-oh no… not at all!" She looked embarrassed, I nodded and began to walk off, before we were out of earshot, She yelled, "Have him back before the afternoon!"

I gave her a thumbs up was we headed out into the distance. I was following him, to where he claimed to know where bounties of gems were found. We soon came into mountainous regions, similar to my first mission in this area. This isn't far off from where I fought those dogs and the same day I flew over Ponyville. That was yesterday, too, it feels so far away like a decade ago. I met Spike and time seemed to stop, like a broken clock. It was magical, the friendship I now share with my brother!

He looked up to me again, I asked, "You know where these diamonds are?"

"Uhh…heh… not exactly, no" He answered.

I chuckled, and crouched to paw the ground with my hands. "The ground is relatively soft, you probably can't feel it because you're too light weight. You can find where the gems are underground if feel for harder spots in the dirt." I pressed on the soil around me. And found a harder spot than the area I was standing on. I started digging as Spike watched, I soon started scratching the surface of a clump of rubies.

"See," I separated a chunk of gem off for Spike to try. He looked at me smiling, I returned a grin.

We began munching on the rubies that I had uncovered. The rocky texture melted on my tongue as I crunched them. The colors oozed flavor of compressed minerals aged to perfection in its red ruby state!

There was diamonds beneath the rubies I had just dug up. The prize I had been waiting for! I bit off a shard and waved it around in my mouth. The essence of sun in my taste buds, filling by body with emotions of live! More than desire, but passion and love! These are what life is all about not filling desires of morality! The true feelings of the purest heart!

"That hit the spot, eh bro?" Spike had a fully belly, and was laying back relaxing.

"Sure did," I laid back unwinding, looking up to the sky a cloud was partially shielding the sun.

Wait a second! The sun is not in total control of Princess Celestia is it? It is a huge ball of fiery energy, right? If this is the case, then she could destroy us at whim, possibly. The ability to alter seasons, by bring it closer to the mass of earth that we inhabit is unimaginable! Does it stop there with the sun? If she can alter light or even magic? If she has created everything then she must be super genius. Developing systems of thought of other organisms, processes that living organs to function in harmony with one's own and others, and microscopic beings that can distort cells causing illness or cancerous symptoms! And being able to end it, at what could possibly be a breath!

Does Spike never thinks like this, I'm jealous in a way. He will never have strokes of intellect like this, unless he listens to his Twilight friend more often. Thinking of which, he was a perfectly healthy egg as far as I could tell! Why was he taken away from me as a pre-born hatchling? They used magic to force a birth, if the egg was healthy then why risk his life?

I sat up looking over at him napping with a bloated belly. I take a deep breath and smell the mountainous air. Crisp as air can get. Just then a light vibration from underground struck me! Someone must be really close or remarkable heavy, but the ground is pretty soft for a vibration to travel through it like that one just did.

There is a thicket of trees and brambles in the area in the vibration originated. I raise from my resting place, and stalk to over to the bushel, slowly. What ever made the vibration must be big, I wouldn't want it to squash me off guard!

The bushes are ruffling and I can feel more oscillations coming from deep in side the thicket. I see dark brown fur waving in the bushes. A bear, a bear is wrestling with something! It's let our a roar and then purred?

I took a step through the brambles, rustling leaves causing it to look up at me. "Whatcha doin' there," I asked it.

"Roooaaarr!" It growled. As it looked towards me reviling a light pink mane of a pony beneath it.

A soft voice followed, "Hey there, you don't need to growl, there is no threat."

"F-FlutterShy," I gasped, my heart thudded. She was under a bear!

She got up from under the beast, and rubbed it behind the ear, invoking another purr. The bear fell to it's back as she proceeded to rub its belly. She was playing with it, the creature obviously enjoying her company settling down, it gave her a lick and held her in his arms. Almost as if it is taunting me.

"Oh h-hello," She said looking to me at last. "What brings y-you here?"

"I was just with Spike looking for something to…..eat," I said, as she nuzzled the bear, In shock. "We were just looking for diamonds….uhh, sorry I didn't mean it to s-sound like, that I eat other creatures, b-because I DON'T!"

"It's ok, uummm….. I just was helping this bear here with getting over a little depression. His kids have some nasty boo-boos that he feels really bad for not being able to help with." She replied, hugging the bear again.

"Aaaawwww….," I almost clasped from how cute she looked, snuggled with a bear like that. "I-i mean….how thoughtful of you! Well, I have to get back to Spike he's snoozing out in the opening, over there. I have better tend to him."

I began to turn and walk off, when I heard the bear's purr quiet and leaves rumble, then FlutterShy said, "Y-you're not going back to the town are you?" I stopped and turned.

"I was, but not before I got Spike."

She pawed the ground in front of her with her hooves, "Well, w-would it be too much to ask if I could m-make sure Spike was ok,….. and I was going in that direction, too…"

"Sure you can check up on Spike, I don't think anything is wrong with him, he's just taking a nap, but okay!"

I held a branches and thicket open, so that FlutterShy could pass through without getting caught in thorns. We approached Spike who was curled up in a hole filled with diamonds and other gems. His cute image filled me with butterflies, the thought that I can finally be with him as I always wanted. I picked him up and Put him on Fluttershy's back were she looked over him thoughtfully.

"So cute," she muttered, then paused a moment, before we walked off towards town. "Those dogs d-didn't bother you while you ate d-did they?"

I was right beside her, "Ummm dogs…no I don't think so, why?"

"O-oh well I just thought that's where they lived and hunted for diamonds….m-my friend Rarity was abducted once, one time she and Spike went to look for gems."

"D-diamond Dogs, right" My mission, I thought, "I believe I cleared the caves out for a festival, about a day ago, or so!"

"W-what, really?" her eyes lit up. "How did you ever manage?"

I never thought it would be so easy to start a conversation with her like this! "The last mission I was on, my team and I were assigned to ki-...e-evacuate the mines. Me and my team... o-organized a... strike against the dogs to get them to... d-desert the caves for the up coming bicentennial celebration of Equestria."

"How heroic," She chuckled, then smiled as Twilight Sparkle was waiting for us outside the town.

Twilight had been reading as book and looked up from it was we strode by. "Hi there, is Spike okay?"

"Sure is, he's just asleep. He had a big lunch," I smiled.

She had walked over to examine him. It's as if they still don't trust me. She laid a hoof softly on his broadened belly. "It must feel prestigious to have relation to someone so... adorable." She blushed.

"Yeah, I know!" I chuckled.

We all were shifting gazes at him. He was on his back with his belly extended, mouth agape, almost drooling. I almost felt that there were pulsations of abnormal captivating adorability coming from him. There was a long silence, filled with this attraction complementing his cuddliness, weird. I thought to myself; is this what they do when he's asleep like this? He's mega cute, but it's is a bit much to spend however long watching him in his sleep.

The moment was finally broken as a pink pony bounded over us. And landed with a squeak, as she turned around to advance us. She had big grin, her sparkling blue eyes widened at my site.

"HEY GUYS-" She started.

"SHHHH!" Twilight cut her off. Then looked back to Spike, who remained sleeping.

Pinkie Pie walked up to me and whispered to me, "Cupcakes are delicious…," an uncomfortable pause followed, with a glance to Spike, then continued, "…but that's not what I wanted to tell you…Your friends are looking for you."

"Oh! Thank you," I whispered nodding to her slightly. Then tip-toeing over to FlutterShy and Twilight, "I'm going to leave him with you. My friends need me for stuff." Whispering to them, followed their nod of approval I left.

I backed away slowly, hoping not to disturb…. that. Soon reentering PonyVille, where the ponies joyfully went about their day. Passing through the new atmosphere made me feel better, made me thirst for attention .But I can't just break in to song and dance alone, I'm going to need my posse. Who seemed to convenient at Sugar Cube Corner.

I walked in with my signature smirk. They turned from their cake seeing me, recognizing my expression. They new what I had in mind. They got up greeting me with our team handshake. Then stepped into a huddle formation.

"Here's what we're going to do!"


	6. My Little Concert

**I DON'T OWN My Little Pony: FiM, NOR DRAGONFORCE, I JUST COPIED AND PASTED LYRICS, I hope that is okay( there was one line that I added a 'WHOA' ,no need to make a deal about it, please)! DISCLAIMER! Also uploading messed up the songs if if there are any errors, like if lyrics are out of place, please tell me! **

Standing in the middle of town, PonyVille. The sun was beginning to fall behind the tree line, ponies were still about. I could not have chosen a better time!

Adjusting the mic. I scan my friends; Matty is tightening her drums, and Ozzy toning his double guitar. The street ponies were collecting in booths around restaurants, some were pulling up chairs, and others were laying out blankets. They knew what we were doing, but they wouldn't guess what we were going to play!

A back-home dragon favorite! DragonForce! My team and I have mastered most their songs. The wicked chords are loved by our home dragon villa. I have got the best singing, and Matty and Ozzy have got the instrumental to key. These ponies going to explode! Or at least really like it!

I step onto a small pedestal in front of the growing masses.

"HELLOOOO PONY FOLK! My team and I enjoyed the warm welcome, but now," I announced them paused, "It's time to return the favor! ENJOY THE HEAVY METAL!"

Ozzy strummed his double guitar. Matty did a few beats on the drums for a check. I took in a big breath.

The drums and guitar took off in harmony. The pressure was raising the chords were getting heavier. Then it was time:

_Bursting through the fires avenging_

_Fatal warning battles are raging_

_Power of darkness rise for the fight_

_We'll be strong and stand our ground_

_Death is all around us and my heart is beating weaker_

_Fight the day with power of immortal souls arise_

_Fire in our hearts the evil rages on forever more_

_Burning until the battle rage is gone_

_Through damnation we rise sign of the times master of bleeding eyes_

_Thunder and high look to the sky you never gonna take us down!_

_And we will cross the evil standing on the temple in the fire storming_

_Fly beyond the lost horizons high_

_Heroes of the night are calling_

_See the promised land is falling_

_Reaching for the powers deep inside_

_On through the night_

_Blinded by the hate and desire_

_Burning in your heart like a fire_

_Challenging all the suffer and fear our horizons take control_

_Blood spills all around us and our enemies draw nearer_

_Sacrifice your life to have them carry you away_

_Take us to the place of death and carry on forever more_

_Burning on the dreams of memories long gone!_

_And you'll die for your crimes sign of the times master of endless lies_

_Fight to the end now we ascend together we will take them down_

_And we will cross the evil standing on the temple in the fire storming_

_Fly beyond the lost horizons high_

_Heroes of the night are calling_

_See the promised land is falling_

_Reaching for the powers deep inside_

_On through the night_

_[Instrumental Bridge]_

_WHOOOoooooOOOOOAAAAAA_

_And we will cross the evil standing on the temple in the fire storming_  
><em>Fly beyond the lost horizons high<em>

_Heroes of the night are calling_

_See the promised land is falling_

_Reaching for the powers deep inside_

_On through the night_

Wicked solos, several minutes, solid, long ended the song

Ponies head-banging, some jumping in place cheering for more. Older ponies were left mouth gapping. Overall I think they liked it!

Just as I stepped down from the pedestal, there were cheers calling for an encore. I laughed, "Does anyone got a bottle of water?" As I finished asking, several bottles were tossed to us. Catching a few as other hit the ground. I tossed one to Matty and Ozzy, who were panting. We chugged them, picking up the others, missed, for more. After we were refreshed we readied for another song.

"That was awesome, I'm glad u all liked it!, but I need to tone it down a little for the song I want to do after this next one!" I announced. The ponies cheered, they wanted to hear it all.

Chords beat, the mood is totally different now. Lighter, slower, I had to find a piano for some the parts. I sufficed with a keytar  
>The mood was set and I went:<p>

_One dream in all of us still shining_

_One star the everlasting light_

_So alone so lost inside, to the end in paradise_

_United victorious, the hearts of our nation tonight_

_In the dark December morning light_

_Fall strong to the burning winds the fires of hell will_

_forsake me_

_Shattering the chains that ever bind us_

_Suffering their pain eternally_

_Four strong, smash the silence, carry on like before_

_Fires burn, still we battle, lost so far away_

_Storm winds, hell fire raging, sun shines down as they kneel_

_Lost in times and long forgotten gathering miles away_

_Tears fall inside the dream our last days gone by_

_Still alive we feel the pain tonight_

_Stars fall through blackened clouds in dreams sadness reigns_

_A twilight star in a thousand lights for me_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOHH_

_One dream in all of us still shining_

_One star the everlasting light_

_So alone so lost inside, to the end in paradise_

_Salvation of mankind returns_

_And still we save a prayer for the world_

_Life brings hope for us all_

_United victorious, the hearts of our nation tonight_

_[Solos]_

_One dream in all of us still shining_

_One star the everlasting light_

_One dream in all of us still shining_

_One star the everlasting light_

_So alone so lost inside, to the end in paradise_

_Salvation of mankind returns_

_And still we save a prayer for the world_

_Life brings hope for us all_

_United victorious, the hearts of our nation tonight..._

_United victorious, the hearts of our nation tonight_

The crowd was swaying, some of the unicorns lit a tiny flame as they swayed.

The song had left me with energy to amplify! I needed to knock their socks off with something heavy!

I grabbed another drink of water. Cleared my throat then looked to them, who noticed my mood. Settling down the ponies waited for the next song.

Ozzy and Matty readied.

I started_:_

_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads_

_Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home_

Ozzy and Matty began with a heavy solo.

Picking up we went into another song, heavier than the last. The mass noticed and cheered louder as we picked up.

I pulled out my keytar for a short techno intro. Then Matty and Ozzy picked up from there with an astonishing solo, letting me begin:

_Crossing battles, savage seas towards the mountains high_

_Forest plains of wilderness we're striking out tonight!_

_On towards our destiny we travel far and wide_

_Journey through the darkness as your hearts refuse to die_

_In the flames of hell we fire at will the fires of doom has come_

_With the forces of the blackest knights they're staring at the sun_

_Far across the distant plains of ice we're searching for the sword_

_When the time has come for battle now we follow with the horde_

_We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky_

_In the land of long ago forever in our souls_

_Fly on wings of shining steel are burning so bright_

_In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again_

_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads_

_Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home_

_Warrior Soldiers forever we fought long ago_

_We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home_

_Fallen soldiers taste the steel of death the daylight dawning_

_Sun will shine upon the lives of burning hearts of ice!_

_As you break through the boundaries of life this feeling of despair_

_And they die in their sleep for the world that will not care_

_You feel lost in this labyrinth of pain this sickening dismay_

_There's a voice inside that's calling another wasted day_

_Can't you see the history the suffocating madness?_

_In the land of fallen souls there's nowhere left, no place to go_

_I have traveled far and wide across this wasteland_

_Still searching for the answers for the right to understand_

_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads_

_Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home_

_Warrior Soldiers forever we fought long ago_

_We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home_

_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads_

_Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home_  
><em>Warrior Soldiers forever we fought long ago<em>

_We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home_

_Riding through starlight and smashing the boundaries as hellfire falls from the sky_

_A shadow of pain will arise from the ashes of those fallen ones who have died_

_Our only master with fire and fury of hell will see his bidding done_

_Blasting from high as the battle unfolds to the gates of the city we come!_

_[Sick Solos!]_

_We will ride with fire burning hot towards the night sky_

_In the land of long ago forever in our souls_

_Fly on wings of shining steel are burning so bright_

_In ancient lands of warriors we're riding on again_

_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads_

_Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home_

_Warrior Soldiers forever we fought long ago_

_We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home_

_Burning fires burning lives on the long distant roads_

_Through the lost mountains endless so far away from home_

_Warrior Soldiers forever we fought long ago_

_We're all lost in the darkness so far away from home_

_Picking up we went into another song, heavier than the last. The mass noticed and cheered louder as we picked up._

I pulled out my keytar for a short techno intro. Then Matty and Ozzy picked up from there with an astonishing solo, letting me begin:

_In a lifetime of decay, silent cry for yesterday_

_When the world will see the end of eternity_

_Sacrifice before the dawn of a child soon to be born_

_Before the night, too many tears we cried_

_In a long forgotten land_

_Through the silent raging pain_

_Of the price to pay that awaits for me_

_The end of all our destiny_

_Don't close your eyes tonight_

_For the lights beyond still shine towards a brighter day_

_The time has come for us, tread blood across the sands_

_Carry on as the red rivers run_

_And through the wilderness we feel the pouring rain_

_In the silence ever searching on through the misery_

_And all the promises we made and cried in vain_

_Don't you take the time to realize the master of disguise?_

_Blind my eyes, burning forever, to wash my sins away_

_Out of the dark, pain is the price_

_Fly away out of the raging storm_

_Lost within my memories_

_Still haunting me_

_A Never ending story_

_Far and wide, forever on_

_Stand before the world alone_

_We journey to the other side_

_Raise your hands to the sky!_

_Through the night and through the day_

_Don't look back no time to pray_

_The battle rages on,_

_Marching on and on_

_Don't cry for me tonight_

_For the lights beyond will guide me home tomorrow_

_The time will come for us the curse is growing strong_

_Carry on with the rise of the sun_

_So take me far away its time to set me free_

_All my life I have been waiting but I could never see_

_Raising your hands to the sky_

_Turning your eyes to the sun_

_Pray for forgiveness,_

_The power to save us_

_Has gone for the last time and.._

_Blind my eyes, burning forever, to wash my sins away_

_Out of the dark, pain is the price_

_Fly away out of the raging storm_

_Lost within my memories_

_Still haunting me_

_A Never ending story_

_[Wicked Solo]_

_Blind my eyes, burning forever, to wash my sins away_

_Out of the dark, pain is the price_

_Fly away out of the raging storm_

_Lost within my memories_

_Still haunting me_

_A Never ending story_

The day went on and the ponies kept rocking! It was mid-afternoon before Spike finally showed up with his friends. Spike jumped to the fast heavy songs and swayed to the slower songs, his cheering made me proud. Twilight was tapping to the beat. Pinkie Pie hopping around and head-banging with the crowd, AppleJack was dancing with Rarity who was also enjoying the music surprisingly and Rainbow Dash tried to air guitar alone with Ozzy, flying next to and copying him. Ozzy just let her go on, and Matty laughed at him blush. Then there was FlutterShy, she seemed to shrink back when the chords got heaviest, but over all she was staying away from the crowd, next to Twilight mostly, tapping her hoof along.

Sky ponies had gotten involved and positioned the clouds to make the light center on us. They rolled in fog which added awe to the performance! They loved us. And I loved them, but mostly Fluttershy…and Spike!

The sun was beginning to go down and the light was getting dim. The music slowed, finally to our last song. The crowd was slowing as well. They had obviously never rocked dragon style before. Setting the guitar down, "Thank you everybody who enjoyed that! AND a big thanks to the Sky ponies who added the fog, I would not have been the same with out it!…..I need to rest, along with my team, we only thought we would be only doing three songs before you all got tired…but all in all….THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ENJOYING!"

We returned the to library, everypony was swarming the place asking for autographs and wanting photos. It was about ten minutes before the swarm of fans had left. Matty occupied herself with a book, Ozzy did push-ups, and I found a bed and sprawled out in it. I was about ready to start dozing off when to door opened, Spike and his friends had entered.

"Oh man that was so AWESOME!" Spike hopped jubilating, "Did you see him all like aaaaawwww, and him," pointing to Ozzy, making an air guitar, "like blannannanananahhhh! And her," pointing to Matty, with an imaginary drum,"all like bumbumdum pattizz bududum bududum!"

Pinkie Pie joined him with sound effects and cheer! Rainbow Dash flew over to Ozzy, who got up from his work out, "You were pretty fast out there….. with your strumming that is!" he blushed at her complement!

"Ya'll sure do know how to rock!" Applejack chimed in, extending a hoof to Matty!

"Thanks," Matty said, shaking her hoof.

"You must have had to practice a lot," Twilight said.

"YUP," I said, hopping from the ledge in front of everyone. " 'Bout 25..or was it 27 years perfecting? Matty, do you remember?"

"It was 26, actually," she replied.

The ponies brought their heads back, even Spike. There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Rainbow Dash finally broke it with, "WHOA whoa, wait a second! How old are you all now?"

Ozzy, Matty, and I exchanged a glance, "155 years old, but Ozzy is 156," I said.

The ponies gasped, "You're older than one hundred, w-wow…" Apple Jack responded.

"You look so young! Darling I must know how you do it!" Rarity asked Matty.

"Dragons naturally live long…..the oldest I've met was a 5000 years old", Matty said.

"My goodness!"

"You shouldn't be worried it doesn't change anything, it's just that we don't age as quickly as others!" I reassured them.

"Wow, that interests me in your species a little more! I'm going to have to research it tonight," Twilight said.

"Whoa! Does that mean I'll live forever, too?" Spike said.

"Not forever, but a while," I chuckled, "I remember my first 50 years as a baby, playing for several days and then eating a few hours….good times…"

"Well it's mighty late ya'll I'm gonna head in, night," AppleJack yawned as nodded and walked out.

Following AppleJack, Rarity added, "Agreed, night darlings!"

"Haha, yeah it's pretty late I gotta jet," Rainbow Dash gave Ozzy a brofist before flying out waving bye to all of us.

Pinkie Pie hopped over each of us landing next Matty, "Okie Dokie Lokie! Buuuh-Bye every one!" She hopped out an open window.

FlutterShy slowly walked over to the door being the last one out. Quickly, I dashed to the door opening it for her, "Here you go," I smiled as she blushed then thanked me and walked out.

Closing the door, I turned to the rest of everyone, who were trying not to laugh, "I do something funny?"

"No no, Romeo, nothing," Matty teased.

"Smooth," Ozzy chimed.

Twilight holding a hoof over her mouth, trying not to laugh, "My my how sweet…*giggle*… of you!"

"Is that right Bro do you have a crush!" Spike said a loud. Causing my face to go red, with embarrassment. I a gave twitchy smile.

I looked away rubbing my snout, "Maybe," I looked back to them, "Just don't tell anyone as of yet! I don't want o seem like I'm coming on too fast!"

They all shared a little laugh at me a moment longer. Before I let out a snort of irritation. They all finally stopped and Twilight asked, "Okay then, Pike. So where are you going to sleep tonight? Last time you were on a bookshelf that had fallen over."

I pondered, "That bed up there was plenty comfy, but I think that is your bed if I'm not mistaken."

We settled sleeping arrangements and finally got rest. The night was cool and the sky was beautiful with star glittering. An alicorn body flew by. And the moon was full, you could almost hear howls from a pack of dogs.


	7. My Little Epic!

New landscape beneath me. I am standing on a rock at the top of a waterfall. Hundreds of feet below trees sprawl the land into the horizon. Rocks jagged at the bottom the cliff, incite my adventurous nature! The sky is clear and finally the air is crisp.

I looks down seeing the epic opportune. Stepping forward to the ledge I inhaling, reading to jump. A voice sounds behind me, "Don't forget to remember!"

I jerked my head to see a blackened vision of myself. Evaporation into a vapor, showing my backside. A spiraling pain in two parallel slits down my back. The memory of beating wings sounded in my ears, I clench my teeth and shut my eyes, covering my head with my hands. The memory of tragedy, that's not me! The feeling of blood washing over me, bones crunching in my invisible grasp, grit in my mouth, salt in my eyes! These feelings are not mine! I will not let them consume me! Breaking the fright I find myself atop the waterfall once again.

Exhausted I fell from the rock from where I stood. Air scoring off me, tearing my eyes, the jagged rocks are getting closer. Flailing in decent is pointless… The sharp pain returns, wings spout from the slits in my back. Stopping my rapid plummet, and hovering in place.

Regaining breath, my vision darks back and forth attempting to locate how I am flying. Then I saw them. My wings: right one being filled with glowing bright white scales, big and soft almost like feathers; left one dark, souls sucking black sharp pointy scales almost like feathers. Suddenly some of the feathers cleared and holes opened in them causing me to fall again!

This time it was controlled, pulling back zipping over trees at frightful speeds! Spiraling and doing flips in the air, this felt good! They felt almost as it they had a mind of their own, sometimes. They angle and twist when I am not thinking of it! Ascending I reach up to touch a cloud, it puffed as I felt it.

Then my left arm curled up as if I was holding something, and my wings pulsed another wave of pain through my body. They stretched and extended , no longer flapping they pointed at me. Thrusting back at me like a drill. I rose my right arm to catch them in the little spears at the top of their arches. I held them in air now, but I wasn't falling nor ascending, I was in place.

The dream began fading. And reality flooded back to me. I had my left arm curled around Spike and a spear in my other. The spear yanked and tugged at my grip. Following the shaft to the wielder, a dog. A DIAMOND DOG! I thrust the butt of the weapon into the shoulder of the dog. It stumbled back. I had the spear in hand now. I threw it into him, with enough force to pierce his armor and stuck him to the wall.

He wined as blood spurt form the hole on his armor, "BEHHH, d-dragon…..you're t-too late!" the dog held in place as he bled on the wall.

I looked to where I had Spike and he wasn't there, instead an anvil was tied to my arm. I tried to get up but the anvil slowed my down greatly.

"Dog, what's going on," I asked, anger in my voice. The dog spat blood, "just as I thought, useless!"

I had went to sleep in the extra room with Spike in my arm and Matty and Ozzy in cots next to me. However, now the room we empty except for me and the dog. The window shade was closed, I didn't need to open it to guess what I might see. The mutt was not going to die, but he will be in pain until I come back to finish him.

I left the room to see that there had been struggle, scratches on the walls and floor, and over turned bookshelves. The only thing that was out of place was a rolled up scroll in the middle of the floor. I walked over to it and opened it up.

It read, in few words: dIamONd dogs, MOUNTai-

I was written in dirt scraps. My only question was, how?

How did they get around me? I walked back in to the room with the dog, I twisted his face to mine, "DOG, how'd they get around me?"

"You sleep hard, d-dragon," he coughed, "in a c-cocoon you were untouchable…til u came out then…. Y-you know…." he spat more blood.

"A cocoon….." I pondered. What does that mean?

My wings! The slits on my back had been revealed they came out, I thought they had been sealed away? When I was 50 years old, just getting out of the villa I had grew up in. My wings had been cursed by a monster that did not like dragons. I was caught in the blast, along with one other, but all I thought it did was keep me from using them? Were they helping me or hindering me?

I let to library to see the town was no better. Dogs had ransacked the place! Building had their windows smashed in, doors torn off, stands had be flattened, and blood was streaking the streets. Chunks of earth ere ripped from the ground and thrown across the village, how did I sleep thought that? The beautiful town was no longer recognizable.

Some diamond dogs still foraged the remains. Other's lay beaten, waiting for help from their comrades. They seemed to be avoiding being out in the open. Do they know that I am not captured?

I walked past what seemed to be Applejacks apple stand and saw that all the apple had been eaten. I was almost hoping that I could have found a bit to eat before killing a dog hoard. The other places that had edible substances looked to be completely cleared out. I clenched my fist, causing to anvil to fall, with a ringing loud enough to alert any scouts.

A dog on the other side of the main street saw me and charged. His war cry made his attack easy to foresee. I stepped back, and grabbed his spear jabbing it back at him, braking off the end .Finally slitting his throat with it. He fell back and bled to death. Other dogs in the area ran off, digging hole trying to escape my field of sight.

The pony hospital was the only standing structure. I snuck over to an open window. Inside I saw the diamond dogs that had been wounded, in what ever battle. They were forcing medical ponies to heal them! The ponies were enslaved. Earth ponies had shock collars, pegauses had their wings tied up, and unicorns were being ridden by dogs.

The dogs seemed to be channeling the unicorns' magic. They were on the backs of the ponies with a hand(paw, whatever) over their horn, redirecting it throughout themselves and out the other hand. They had seemed to have learned how to use magic. This new power they have is not to be under exaggerated, I have to be extra careful with the mutts now!

There was a nurse pony taking out used needles out the side door. I ducked under a window and crept over to here. I reached my hand around to her out so that she would not scream. Pulling her closed so that she couldn't make a lot of noise when she fidgeted.

I whispered to her ear, "Run, get out of the area, warn other villages of these dogs. Don't worry I'm on your side!" I quickly dispatched the collar from around her neck. I held the remains.

"Thank you," she winked and ran off into the allies of the suburban houses.

I turned to the open door, taking two steps before a dog appeared in the doorway. The shock collar I held, zapped, but I wasn't touching anywhere it could get me. Seeing it was active I quickly dashed forward and latched it to the dog's neck, electrocuting him. The thud of the dog hitting the floor, attracted others near by.

The hallway had three dogs now charging down it. A desk with a ficus on it was to my left, whereas the walls were decorated with pictures of patients, and finally a water fountain on the other end of the hall. I knew what I could do.

Leaning over I hurled the ficus at a dog. The desk that was left I speedily broke the legs off and chucked at another dog. The last one. Had a spear, but his one was different, it had a yellow wax coating it. It was paralysis powder, these dogs have seemed to have stepped up their game since last time if fought with them. I dodged it as easily as always, kicking the dog between the legs. It fell to the ground cringing in pain. I walked over the fountain and took a moment to refresh myself.

I went into the next room with dogs who had been waiting for me. One thought crossed my mind, "Is there a doctor in the house?" The dogs were not amused. I however began laughing as I walked forward, the dogs lunged at me. I jumped up to a ceiling fan and kicked the helmets of the dogs, ringing their ears. I dropped down to round house kick them. I was unbeatable, until cyan aura emitted around me. Unable to move, the dog that held me appeared. It was holding a unicorn by her horn, that also gave off a cyan aura.

"The unstoppable stopped, funny isn't it, dragon." The dog laughed at me as he shot other beams with his tail at more dogs lying down, revitalizing them. "Now my comrades destroy the dragon!"

The mutts stormed me. All directions spears stabbed and slashed me. My scales were thick enough it didn't hurt, but it wouldn't be long before they finally broke skin. The barrage continued until the unicorn pony collapsed from exhaustion. Like a bat out of hell I was off! A tornado like round house I eighty-sixed the dogs. The only one that stood was the one that held the exasperated pony. He shook and jabbed the unicorn until I took a step near him. He cowered, I knocked his lights out, with a punch to the nose. Blood hit the wall as he hit it. He wasn't dead, but he wasn't getting up any time soon.

I went over to the unicorn, still panting, and picked her up. I carried her over to a bed. An injured dog occupied it, I kicked him off out a window, he groaned. I set the hospital pony on it and laid a blanket over her. Leaving her to find a way to subdue the dogs, I found an emergency rope within a cabinet. I tied all the dogs up and left them outside.

A light drizzle had began to fall. This is looking epic, too bad it had to be this way. My old and new friends were locked up by a bunch up dumb diamond dogs. They must be from the caves of my last mission. It was the only place they could have gotten to PonyVille in a night and back. I realized every second I stood anticipating what they might do to Fluttershy or Spike might actually be happening.

I knew I had to get there quick, but if I ran all the way there I would be too tired to fight. If I walked it would be too late to save everybody. That only left flying, but my wings… I can't use them. They had unnatural prowess. As I thought about them that darkened figure of me stood in front of me.

"You rang," it said.

It was a hallucination, but it looked so real. "You, from my dream!"

"Not only there, but I've always existed inside you." It continued, "I'm the cursed sanction of your wings. They were caught in a 'blast' as u refer to it! It was actually a spell, retard."

"You don't have to be so harsh, so what are you here to do? Criticize me or help me?" I asked.

"Criticize," It evaporated into my back.

"Seriously," I asked myself. Not realizing I was flying.

Unaware I was ascending in air. The village had began growing smaller, and a road leading out of town towards the mountains began passing under me. Diamond dogs lay situated among the roads leading to the caves. Over head they stand unaware my presence. My wings beat, as if reading my mind they lower to an open area that I had been the day before digging up diamonds. Remembering one tapped the ground and the other used the vibrations to detect gems that lay below the surface. They landed me and continued to find the diamonds. Soon they jabbed into the ground uncovering various gems, then stuffing them into my mouth. They were feeding me? They knew that I was hungry and knew that I had to bed me to function. My wings persisted in feeding until I was full. I lift off again, soaring through the sky until a mass of dogs below got my attention. The mass was guarding a small entrance, that must lead to my friends, why else would there be so much attention to it?

My wings parted several feathers and opened holes allowing me to descend. I spiraled like a drill zooming through the dogs now scattering. The whole area was moving, dogs beneath the ground were trying to pull me under as I tried to land. Others launched large rocks at me, while ground dogs charged me. I had no where to move until…

Suddenly, everything went white and I was in an unknown realm. I wasn't flying, I wasn't on the front facing a million dogs. I was unaware of where I was until that voice sounded, "Welcome!"

"What, y-you…me, WHATEVER! Where am I?" I asked looking around.

"This is you're subconscious, where you control your body and stuff," The voice sounded from what looked like a control station.

A chair in front of screen, handles with buttons and key boards hovered in front of blackened me. He was at the controls of what…what looked like my vision? He was controlling me? How I'm right here.

"What the hell's going on? Why are you….doing…..THAT!" I asked raising my voice.

He pressed a button that said '_auto-fight' _and got up to face me. "This is your subconscious. This is where I've been sleeping for a hundred years or so, until I started watching your spirit _play _while I was left with nothing to do! Originally I inhabited your wings, which the controls are on a small hanging attachment over there. An-" I cut him off.

"Are you saying that my life is some g-game?"

"No that's stupid. You are in spirit right now. If you sit in that chair you _go back to normal,_ but I wanted a turn! And let me tell you, you are a strong spirit! I couldn't budge you from that damn spot 'til you finally went to sleep last night and had some weird dream where I could get my hands on your wing function, that you never use!"

"Duhhh….." I was speechless this just blew my world for real! A cursed spirit inside me is finally awakened and….'wanted a turn'. I went on, "T-That's my body I have a righteous mission to get to!"

He stopped me before I could get to the control center, "I know what you are, and every thing you stand for! I've red your memories and learned your techniques, plus watching you use the controls are like any gundom fighter!"

"What?"

"Nothing you would get. But you can astroproject! It's where you can go all around this big world in no time! And let me tell you this world is so strange! Some places are more advanced and others are in the freaking middle ages! But I won't ruin your fun of discovering that for yourself! You are an adventurer after all! But seriously. All I wanted was this fight, I'll make it look epic!"

I had a moment where I nearly collapsed. There was a voice in my head that wanted to _be me._ He has been around the world through some projection ability, and knew me inside and out. "Hold it! Okay… one condition let me _back in control_ when you find my friends!"

"Sure! Sweet! This will be awesome! A free cave and then a daring rescue!"

"Wait _free cave?_"

"With that astroprojection, I checked out the cave before you woke up, hit the cocoon switch, and saw that they set us some traps in it to catch you! They knew that you would obviously go after the cave with more guards, which you did, and be easily trapped! Where they were using ice magic, they harnessed from unicorn ponies, to supposedly freeze you! I think, that is just what I saw! The cave you want has less guards on the outside and more guards! That one has twice as many every thing! Which I anticipated and went ahead and surveyed the obstacles, I laughed at all the lame ways they had it set up! They could only hold you for a moment or two! But I figured that's how they would exhauste and eventually kill you in front of everybody! Which are in magic casts that they have multiple unicorns holding."

He just revealed the entire chap- I mean trap to me! This guy was real he knows far more than I could have imagined! "Fine…."

"Epic… as you would say," he cheered as he hopped back into the seat.

I watched the scream that had what I was doing on it. Weird to watch myself do what I would do in a fight. You can hear me right.

The screen made noise, "Yeah, like a voice in my head." he has my knowledge, but none of my emotions it seems.

"I can do all that stuff you said you did right?" I asked.

"Sure, go for it," he replied tearing a spine from a dog and choking another with it.

"Let me make a another deal with you, how about you help me? Like with seeing ahead of me and stuff! You must have been pretty board being in my head with nothing to do, but that other stuff you said. We can make a team, become friends, help each other! Huh, so what do you say?" I offered

"Ehh, sounds better than having nothing to do…" _RRRAAHHIIWWWIIOOAAA _sounded loud enough to block out what he said. He continued, "Sorry killing dogs, hey put your hand on mine, you can feel some of what I feel! This is great, I did it with you a few times! Like when you were eating some of those diamonds!"

I stared at him sitting in the chair, slowly laying my hand on his. Suddenly: The feeling of blood washing over me, bones crunching in my invisible grasp, grit in my mouth, salt in my eyes! The sensation flooded me, I dropped me to my knees. It was unbearable I nearly threw up…

"Sorry I tripped over a dog, got dirt in my mouth," he said through the screen.

I forced my hand from his. The feeling….. Nearly made me forget, "Dude, we can work together what do you say?"

"EHH yaaaah! Heeeeeyaaa! SURE, sounds good! Being stuck _in_ you kinda sucks!"

"Epic!"

I turned from the scene. Inside of my head there was nothing. I though if I imagined something then it would appear. I imagined a rock. A rock appeared in front of me. This was amazing….now I'm bored. I remembered how I….he said that he could leave my body and see things.

I tried to float and soon breached the rim of my scull. I began to see the battle below. The dogs were dying at my hand. They stood no chance, I wondered how I was to keep it up. This out of body experience is not what I could ever imagine. The clouds were inviting me to fly with them, but can I just leave? A silver cord appeared, it tethered me to my body, it was the only thing holding me. The world kept getting smaller until, that was it, I was in space.

The world below me was so big, bigger than I could have ever imagined. The continents where amazing at this height. The oceans were untouched beauty, the stars sparkled around the rim of the planet. The whole sight was unbelievable!

Then it occurred to me: Celestia made all this! She has far more power than I ever could have imagined. If she created the beauty she could do what ever she wanted with it! The stars and sun seem closer than usual? They aren't very far away.

Flying around the world a few times I took in the sights of the universe around me. It was incomplete. The stars were just lights, beacons to where something was supposed to be, but is not. The sun was huge capable of lighting far more than just our planet. The stars however are strategically placed to give the illusion if being at great distances. Random meteorites began flying by, they passed through me, but it meant that the meteor showers were just fancy night shows. When was she going to finish this? This whole astral illusion.

The moon was the biggest wonder to me. It had just been created to reflect light off the sun at night? There had to be more to it. I zoomed over to it, on approach I saw in the darkness a castle had been erected. Somepony was living here? There was more to it! As I got closer it saw that somepony was in it. The noise I began to hear was from somepony. She was crying. Why? I finally reached the large rock, the pony was packing something in a suite case.

The last package, then all my things will be off this cursed rock!" She spoke.

I passed through a wall to get a better view, it was Princess Luna. The dark blue mare was leaving the moon. She had been admitted residence in the castle with Celestia.

If the tales are correct she and Celestia had made Equestria. They both hold the same amount of power. They both can create and destroy it at will. The only way it could be destroyed is if both were taken out. But I would imagine their power could prevent that. There is no reason to worry right? If they fought who would win? Could one take the other out? I wonder…

Her ear flapped, "Whose there?" She asked, detecting me!

"You know I'm here," it slipped out, I meant to keep quiet.

"I made half the astral dimension, I can see spirits," She sounded irritated.

"Uhh…" I was dumb founded by her ability.

"Why are you here, why are you spying on me?" She rose her voice.

Out of fear I zoomed from the lunar castle. In a flash I was twice the distance from the moon than from when I first got here. Without warning Luna teleported in in front of me. She grabbed my silver cord with her hoof, sending an intense shock throughout my body! The sensation was like no other. I was paralyzed as she stared at me with ferrous eyes.

"I'll let you if you tell me why you were spying on me." She spoke tone, but fierce.

I attempted a head nod, she saw it. "AHHH…ahhhh…hhaaa…ok…"She let go, I took a moment to reprieve. Then went on. "I was just flying around and saw the moon, I had no idea that you were there, I'm sorry to have disturbed you."

She looked down at me, after a long silence, "Fine, I believe you. I don't get visitors like you very often, especially not here. How did you manage projecting yourself like you are?"

I was glad she was no longer mad, she looked kind of happy to have someone to talk to, "Honestly, some curse thing did this to me, while he was playing in my body"

"A curse that's not good, want me to lift it for you?"

I thought about this for a moment, if the curse was gone I would not have to worry about it betraying me. If it worked with me; I could have the greatest ally I could have ever found. If it did betray me, however, if I could befriend Luna she would lift it before it caused any harm to me or any loved ones.

I looked up, "Princess Luna, I ask, would you be my friend? In return, if the curse harmed me you would remove it?"

She blushed a little, she must like the idea, "Sure, I'll be your friend! And the curse would be no problem, but what I want to know now is…What is you name?"

As I was about it speak, "It's Pi-…" The silver cord tugged, cutting me off. "Ahh- Ahh-" The cord was reeling me in, Luna saw this, she tried to grab it before I was back, the world was getting closer, "Piiiiiike!" is shouted, "Piike it's PIIIKE!" The clouds were over head and the battlefield was nearing.

She seemed to have heard it, but still tailing me to stop my rapid descent, "At this speed you will do serious damage to you body!" She told me catching up.

"Wha-" I was cut off by a smashing feeling. Everything was black, I could not move. I was under rock. The curse that had been using my body had gotten me stuck underground. I could feel my body again. Suddenly a hand pulled me out of where ever I was. Right then pain consumed me, it hurt in every muscle, joint, bone, scale, it all pulsed pain!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Lava spewing my lips, exploding over who was ever in front of me! The smell of burnt fur, filled the dark room. I fell to my feet trying to take in the view. "EEEEWWWWwww…"

A cavern under ground in some cave. The caves where the diamond dogs resigned. There were gems jutting out of the walls. Stalagmites and stalactites broken, stabbed through dogs…. and d-demons? The dogs were not only that, but demons as well? They had gotten strong with some power I was unaware of.

The ponies had been locked in a prison cell, over a pool of electric eels. Along with Matty and Ozzy, who were chained to the floor with water dripping on their forehead, a torturous technique that left an annoying feeling for long amounts of time, I hated it, I don't know about them.

The ponies, had been gagged, their screams of terror muffled. Their backs against as sharp and jagged wall. They seemed to be slowly lowering to the eels below. They would be bait in a minute if I could not save them.

Wait, where is Spike? I tried to look around, but it was too dark, a large burly dog was burning to death in lava in front of me. He must have been holding me or something. The curse has not said anything yet. The dog fell in a melted mass. There was another dog on a throne, laughing at me. He was smaller than the one I just melted. This one had a golden and gem studded armor. He had a been licking the end of s spear stubbed in to the wall behind him. A the end of the spear was a small body, I could not make it out through the amounts of blood an darkness encasing it,

The other side of the room had piles of broken machines and dogs laying around. I must have don't that, but I don't have any power left. The fights with the other dogs must have drained me.

"Oh it feels good to be spirit again!" The curse spoke. "That fight felt good! Too good, eating that dog left me a stomach ache though. I has hoping it would taste better! Oh hey you're kinda screwed again, sorry."

The dog on the throne stood. "You made it to me! 'Bout damn time! I was half tempted to put on my rape face and get busy! Starting with that fragile yellow one!" He looked over to FlutterShy, then continued, "Then then the rainbow and the pink ones and the last two I'll make-out right before I kill them!"

This wasn't happening how did I get into this? Where was Luna, she was following me wasn't she?

"I almost forgot about those other dragons I'll eat them harness their power and cough up their pelts and make a nice little jacket." he started laughing.

"There's no way I can let you live…." I panted!

"You're tone changed. What happened you, balls drop?"

"You're a monster! I'll kill you!" I could barely stand, I fell to a knee.

A light laminated from the prison cell, Twilight's horn was glowing. She sent a beam of magic in the air towards me. The bars emitted sparkles just then and the magic melted from the air.

"Another try pony? Haven't you learned yet? Those bars are magic resistant! You can break them! Along with our armor! If it had gotten through I would have just sucked it up, with my new power you all saw me use, the one that channeled that trick your _Trixie_ tried using!" He let out a terrible laugh.

The curse interrupted, "He has no weak points I can see, that aren't under his armor. P.s. your wings were ripped out. It will be another minute before they grow back! Until then try not to die!"

My wings, I couldn't move my arm to feel it , however, I was partially lighter now. The noise outside the door told me more dogs were coming.

"Dragon, Pike, _hero, _FAIL!" Just as he finished a blackened hoard of dogs burst through the door.

Surrounding me in seconds, they all readied their spears. "Any last words?"

"Yeah….Fluttershy I love you," just as it came out they went in.

Ten spears crushed my leg, twenty-five broke each of my arms.

My bones crunching didn't scare me!

The ponies screamed, they all began glowing.

Another fifteen smashed my other leg.

My scales torn didn't scare me!

The ponies with a huge rainbow blast destroyed the prison bars. With all their might they used new found power and began bashing dogs.

Pressure on my chest increased , the point of a spear broke one of my ribs. One by on multiple strikes they broke each rib, in multiple places one by one. The ponies would not make it in time.

A voice rang in my ears, it was Fluttershy, "Don't DIE!"

Now dying scared me!

Followed my a gasp from another pony, I could not recognize it. Dogs had spears in my mouth, and were trying to stab through my clinched eyes.

"Is that him in the there?" The voice asked again.

"What's that, you're holding," Fluttershy asked the voice.

"A gift to Pike, but from what I can see he will need a bit more than this," She finished.

L-luna, she made it…

Flames engulfed me, no more spears, no pain, no anything. I was dead… It's done?

"Retard I said not to die!" The blackened version of myself floated across from me.

"Wha-"

"I'm screwing with you, she's gonna save ya." Before he was finished a suction pulled me back to the world of pain!

However, this world's physical pain oozed away, I no longer hurt.

"He's alive!"

"My word"

"Tarnation!"

"Yippy!"

"yay!"

"YEAH Sweet!"

"I knew he wouldn't leave us!"

"YEAH! I WE WIN!"

Light cleared, I was back in my own body. Luna, the ponies, either of them saved me! The pain was gone, the dogs were gone… WAIT...Spike where is Spike?

I shot up knocking heads with FlutterShy who stifled an, "Ouch," rubbing her head. She looked straight into my eyes. Then a warm set of lips pressed against mine. She kissed me.

Pulling way she said, "Umm.. Thank you for trying to saving me, us, you know."

The cavern had been cleared out. The dogs where gone, Luna was with the group, smiling.

"Y-you're Welcome…b-but where's Spike.." As I said it, Luna parted the crowd and handed me a glowing orb. "What's this?" I asked

"Him," She turned my head a pail body of Spike. He was dead? They killed him….My stomach flipped, the spear in the wall. They killed him those monsters! I'm glad they're gone, the next one I ever see is dead!

"This is his I wanted you to give it to him." Luna said.

Rising off the ground I saw the cave had been completely cleared out. Luna must have used her power to do it. I walked over to Spike's body, kneeled, and gently set his spirit into him. The second it was all in, his color returned and he almost immediately sprung up.

"RARITY! LOOK OUT THEY'RE RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" He shouted.

I quickly put my hand over his mouth, silencing him, "It's ok they're gone!" I tried to calm him.

"P-pike! You're Awake! You're wings knocked me off the bed!" He looked frightened.

"Sorry, some crazy dream did it." I was honest with him.

"Then d-dogs were outside breaking everything, that's when I tried to warn you but you were wrapped up in that thing, but they broke in and I ran away and tried to warn Rarity." He rambled.

"Calm down bro, lets get out of here, first," I looked to Luna who was with everyone. "Could you get us out of here please?"

"With pleasure," Luna said. Then a light generated out of her horn and encased us all.

We reappeared in PonyVille, which remained trashed. The buildings charred, and chunks of earth lifted reminded me of the attack on the village that I had apparently slept through.

"I can fix that too," She smiled and looked to us.

Another wave of light, and the town was restored to its former glory. We all joined in a group hug with Luna in the middle afterwards.

"Thank You, Luna, for everything!" Twilight spoke. "If you hadn't showed up we would still have the diamond dogs to deal with, or worse dead!"

Everypony bowed to her, including Spike, Matty, Ozzy, and me. She gave us a big smile and a nod in return.

"I have to throw a party for this! A Hero's Party!" Pinkie pie bounced!

"Hold ya horses there a moment Pinkie!" Apple jack hushed Pinkie Pie. "How in Equestria did ya manage to do all that there, Pike?"

Everypony looked to me. The only response that came to me was, "Uhh….."

**Eeyup! That is another chapter! I had a little too much fun with this! I think I got carried away with it, but hey how am I supposed to keep this story moving? **


	8. My little Cliffhanger

The party was great! This time, however, it was at the celebration I cleared the caves out for! Ponies going inside and out the now hollowed caverns! Some traps broken others unused, the ponies were having a great time. I was at the table of honor next to Princess Luna and Princess Celestia.

FlutterShy had finally warmed up to me and we were blowing kisses to one another from afar. She was with her friends and my team was with the princesses. We were awarded metals of honor for stopping the Diamond Dog threat. We now had higher ranking over other teams of our age, almost ready to take on 'S' ranked missions.

Princess Luna was talking with Matty, and Ozzy was nibbling on a big leaf of something. We never had this kind of honor before. Then it always was a pat of the back and 'here's you next assignment', now it seems we've finally deserved a break. Or does it? I really don't mind the praise, but I was to keep fighting!

The curse was 'projecting' all around the party. I could see him, I think the princesses could, however, they haven't say anything yet. The curse was just stalking ponies, not harming anything, just observing. What intrigued me was that I could use him to aid me and my team! Learn secrets behind closed doors, spy on enemies from afar, or even get into the bodies of the dead and have a zombie on my team!

The perplexity of thoughts was developed by these two, I thought looking over at the princesses. They made our existence, our lives, our fates, they must have immense power, then why do they make themselves seem so vulnerable? How do their powers match? Is Luna capable of banishing Celestia, as she was to the moon, or even the sun? I wonder…

"So Pike, your efforts will be greatly rewarded! How does a vacation sound?" Princess Celestia spoke to me.

I wonder if she knew about the dogs, she did make everything after all, "A vacation? I was just on one though, can't I get another mission to try out my new power?"

"I'd imagine you're talking about that little specter roaming around, so it's around is yours? " She asked

"Yeah, you can see it, how are you able to do it? See ghosts, that is if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, they were my specialty! The realm where they remain was partly entwined with the one you retain in. That meaning their dimension overlaps yours."

"Interesting! What else is there about this world? Time zones, or regions far away?"

"Those were fun making," she laughed, "Why are you so fixed on this information? Before when you were working in Canterlot you never stopped to ask me when you could?"

Could she read my mind? "Just when I was…uhhh… fighting it occurred to me; I know little about the lands of the world I try to protect! I just wanted….enlightenment….does that sound good?"

"You are adorable," She brought me closer with her wing. "You must have seen some things to want to know more about this world! The peace isn't enough for you?" Her tone almost made me shudder. "You want a challenge, the Diamond Dogs were a good start, but you want more I bet! This is my reality, and questioning it isn't wise!"

I felt as pale as a ghost, "I-I'm sorry Princess, I don't know what came over me! I'll obey, I won't ask questions about it." She let me go, and smiled.

"Good this party doesn't need poopers."

Her eye was on me, I could feel it piercing my side. I had to get out of here.

"M-may I be excused, Princess?"

"No"

Oh lord, what I done. From being her highest honored to her b-tch! The table seems to have gotten me claustrophobic, I can't breath, everything is closing around me. The room was getting hazy light was bending, Celestia was doing this to me to teach me a lesson? How can she be like this? She has ultimate power, unlimited knowledge, and chooses an innocent form. Things started heating up, beyond dragons natural attainment levels. The reality around me was alternating for her amusement.

I launched from my chair, landing on the table with a load clomp! Everything was silent, I turned to her with an overwhelming look, "YOOOooooUUU!"

She stood and smiled. The brought her face close to mine, almost kissing me, her breath was warm on my mouth, where as the rest of room was cold, lifeless, nothing was moving. The space, time effects were no longer present in the area, she was manipulating them, messing with me again.

Finally she put her cheek to mine, I stood frozen, then she spoke, whispering into my ear-fin, "You pass."

Reality returned, and I was in my chair looking out at the party again. I wanted to look up at her, but the hint I got told me not to. A half hour passed and the party was still a buzz, I hadn't moved. The party ponies asked us questions about the mission and other experiences we had endured. They were entertained by the stories we told and it was fun sharing them. They asked if we would do another concert, and if so when? We told them we weren't sure. All was good, the threat of Celestia still rung over me, but the rest of the party was making up for it until…..

The curse that had been inhabiting me started hovering around Fluttershy! He had been pretending to ride her, passing through her in crude ways, and making weird faces at me. It would not have bothered me until he started making humping actions behind her while reciting '_Jump On It_!'! I nearly lunged from my seat, but the fear of the Princess and adoring fans kept me from moving. He continued, my nerves slowly being picked. He was blowing the partnership deal. He must have seen it in my eye or something because he stopped. Along with the rest of the party. The lights, everything went off.

Outside the pavilion an unfamiliar voice sounded, "Oh GOD! I've been discovered!"

Ponies inside began to panic, "OH my word, an intruder, somepony save us!"

"Pike, he can save us!"

"Pike, yes he can do it" Ponies repeated

I stood up in the dark, "Worry not my good citizens I shale protect you!"

Cheers came from the crowd as I hopped from the table to the dance floor and maneuvered to the door, Matty and Ozzy followed receiving cheer as well. The doors opened allowing the sunset light to filter in. I was finally out of the building.

The perpetrator had realized we were after him when we faced him peering through a window. It was a monkey of some kind, it didn't have much fur except for the dark brown locks hanging down his head. It had only a pair of shorts on, it's back had been scratched up by something. Its eyes widened at my site.

"A d-dragon," it uttered

"You talk my tongue it seems," I took a step closer.

"You're not from the show….a-are you from season two?" Now it got strange.

"Da hell are you talking about?"

It backed away from the window and sprint down the mountain path. My wings unsheathed and I was off! I darted towards him at speeds that would break a pony's neck. Apprehending the creature was easy, holding it in place was another thing. It had powerful legs, kicking me in the side knocked the wind out of me. My wings had a mind of their own, sprouting little claws at the alulae and grabbing his shoulders. That gave me extra room to grapple his legs. He screamed, spitting curse words like a madpony. Shutting him up by sticking my tail in his mouth, I had leeway to lean in:

"Watch your mouth, fillies live in this town!" The look of fear in his eyes made me want to laugh in his face until, another one jumped on us, still in motion.

Kicking me in the sensitive spot between my wings, they let go of the guy at an attempt to flap knocking the other one off. While in doing so, the guy slugged me under the chin causing me to black out for a second. Now out of control I barrel rolled into a large rock at the side of the road.

Now they were above me, with a foot on my chest showing triumph. I snatched one of the feet that was on me. My wings following my train of thought, zipping out from under the unknown threat standing on them. They fell to the ground, instantly being apprehended by wings. I presented them my partners now catching up.

"Let us go!" The male hollered.

The other one had longer hair than the guy, while wearing more clothes, thankfully, she cowered. "Don't hurt me! I only wanted to help my friend! I wasn't in on it at all!"

"First my laptop, now we lost in a fight! You always boast about how you're in karate, where's that spice you had?"

"I jumped on it! I helped didn't I, does that not count for anything?"

They kept bickering finally until my team and the mane six arrived. The two hung by my wings dangled in awe. The guy began blushing and fidgeting like he was nervous about something. The girl giggled a little, but she did not seem as excited as this guy friend.

"What are they?" Rainbow Dash flew up to get a better view,

"Oh my gosh….it's Rainbow Dash, Crystal, get your phone out take a picture."

"What?" Rainbow Dash uttered before the guy wrapped his arm around her neck, and a flash from a small device blinded her.

The flash got me as well, causing me to drop the two of them in recoil. They caught their landing, where as I took a step back rubbing my eyes. Blotches spamming my vision, I looked like a fool, letting out a low growl in frustration.

"Photo fail," The guy said, still holding Rainbow Dash, who struggled from his grip.

"Bro," Spike shouted running over to me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a flash," I reassured him. Rainbow Dash took my attention from Spike with a loud grunt.

"Let go now," Rainbow rose her voice.

Letting go the guy squealed, "Dddaaawwww, so colorful." Releasing her from his grip. Holding what seemed to be a multicolored strain of her mane.

"You dork," the girl rolled her eyes.

The group surrounded them. I sheathed my wings, continuing to rub my eyes. The others went on to investigate them. Starting with Rainbow Dash:

"What are you, and why have you invaded us!" She glared at them intently. Putting her hoof down to show no means of escape.

They huddled together and whispered, the turned to her puffing out his chest, "I can tell you….what we…are not….doing here!" The paused, building unnecessary tension, staring right at her before fainting.

He fell with a thud. The girl looked around at all of us, trembling in place, then staring back at him.

"Just leave me alone with…all…of them." The girl looked as if she was going to pee herself.

"Answer my question!" Rainbow Dash demanded.

The girl let out a terrified squeak. "We….we're not from here…."

"I could have guessed that, now tell me why you crashed the party!"

AppleJack cut her off her off, budding her to the side, "Rainbow, can't yal' see she's frightened enough as it is. Now calm down."

"A-applejack, right?" The girl knew her name?

"Huh? How'd you know my name? Come to think of it how'd ya'll know about Rainbow, or is there anypony else for that matter?" AppleJack pursued.

"W-well you see…. We've been watching you….and know all about you…" she cowered. "Please don't hurt me, he made me watch it!" The girl

"Tarnation, She's not gonna hurt us girls." Looking back to the group, " I think we should take her back to Twilight's place and get them fixed up!"

"Are you sure, that's a good idea? They nearly took down Pike," Twilight Stepped forward.

"I'm okay, they just got me off guard!" I spoke up. "Let me take them to Twilight's place, there we won't need to alert the other citizens at the party."

They all nodded at the plan. Allowing me to carry the fainted boy , the girl, referred to as Crystal, was on my left, with the mane six following around. We were half way to the town square when the boy started to squirm. I dropped him to the ground, he hit with another thud. Everyone gasped.

"It's hard to keep grip on him sorry!" I said, everyone switching their gaze from me to him.

It rolled and twitched a little before speaking "Why cant the ground be made of marshmallows…"

I nudged him with my foot, "Can you walk?"

"The….real question is….can YOU!…..yeah I'll walk." He got up slowly. Looking into my eyes, then scanning the group for his friend. "Crys," he took her hand, then looking back at me, "Don't kill me!"

Everypony could see that I was getting irritated. That's when Fluttershy filled the space between us.

In a soothing voice, "Please you two, watch y-your tempers! I don't want to see you fight…..umm, if that's okay?"

We spoke in unison, "Okay…."

My heart melted, my anger, my frustration oozed away, she made everything right with her beautiful voice. The boy stood in awe as she spoke. He seemed to be just as moved by her cuteness as well. My moment was interrupted by Spike who crawled up my back:

"Lets go now please. I wanna get back to the party."

I replied, "Alright lets go."

After an excruciating trip, we finally got back to the party. The 'humans', as they called themselves, were at Twilight's place resting. The party had moved out side with everypony dancing and cheering at our return. The mood brought our spirits back up, the walk for no reason had an unsettling tone about the whole thing, almost draining us.

"Welcome back!" The crowd chanted.

We dispersed into the mass. The lights stoplights began to go off, and everypony started getting crazy. Jumping swinging hollering. Dancing to the music, it was some pony band I have not heard of. We head-banged to the heavy beats and swayed to the slower songs. Everything had risen my mood. Princess Celestia and Luna were together dancing at the center of the masses. I was half tempted to join them, that is until Pinkie Pie hopped over me, landing a glass in my hand. I wasn't sure what it was, but my first reaction was to take a sip. The liquid sent waves of what felt like millions of hugs throughout my body. The air got tasty all of a sudden and everypony was all wavy. I swayed, trying to keep my balance. Ponies around me noticed my drunken actions. The ponies themselves had not been affected by the drink as I had, they continued to dance, but often kept me from falling. After some time passed they defiantly took advantage of my loopy body. I began blanking for various moments, then recognizing I had been carried away from where I previously was. I eventually abide to the ponies influence.

"BRO," Spiked voice sounded from somewhere in the mass of ponies.

I took a step back, stabilizing myself. He came up from my right, on a the back of a dancing pony.

"Heeeeey…B-bro, w-wazzzz-*hiccup*-zzzup?" I attempted to speak, but my words slurred.

"You're drunk, Come on, _Come With Me If You Want To Live!_"He answered. I thought he had a leather jacket and sunglasses on as he spoke, but my mind swirled. That last part I think was made up, what ever he said I followed him.

I blacked out again, soon finding myself with everyone of my pony friends talking about the party. They seemed buzzed as well. Ozzy had his head in Matty's lab, half drunk half asleep. The girls were all blushed and giggling excessively.

"Golly Pike, the punch really hit ya didn't it," Applejack took a sip of her drink asking me.

"Y-yeah…" I tried to nod, but gravity had other plans. I found myself in Fluttershy's lap, "I'm s-sorry!" I tried to speak but she hushed me and helped me back up. That did not stop the world from twirling around me though.

"Did you…umm… have fun out there?" Fluttershy asked.

Nodding again, gravity pushed, but AppleJack, this time, pulled me back against her. "Hold on cowboy, ya'll best not be fallin' every which away. You can lean up against me for now." I think I blushed but wasn't sure, everything was changing colors it felt like!

"It seems that the effects of the punch has an increased influence on dragons." Twilight deducted.

"You don't say, darling," Rarity was on the other side of AppleJack, with Spike on her lap. Also Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie were still dancing leaving us be.

"So I don't get a sip then?" Spike asked.

Twilight, who wasn't drunk, but lightly buzzed, just stared at the baby dragon. _She needs a chill pill _I thought, along with a make over. Her face was morphing into a lobster with a foam finger cheering for the Boston White Socks to win while eating curry with white rice. (What was I thinking?)

"Dude you are so freaking out of it," A voice in the back of my head told me. "I just put my hand on yours, and what the hell, I felt as intoxicated as a Irish pony! Plus flying under the influence is nearly impossible! I hit Celestia five times, she just glared, but I soon found out I'm not doing that again. Oh, and by the way, Fluttershy asked if you were gonna make it home?" The voice stopped and I presumed the party.

"Y-yes….maybe….p-probably not…." Her face twisted and meshed with the background.

Balloons with oranges and pineapples on them rose to the sky. While carrot ponies and pop-tart cats flew about the stars. Soon the lobster from Twilight's face join them. The atmosphere transformed into a football stadium. The Boston White Socks baseball team was against the Indianapolis COLTS (get it, horse pun)! Although the teams played different sports they insisted on versing one another. Adam Vinatieri kicked off the ball to the 20 yard line, where Adam Dunn stood ready to hit it back. A swing with an ear slitting crack pierced the heavens, the ball whistled through the air. Payton Manning with incredible athletic prowess climbed the goal post, leaping from the right spire to catch the ball. Still in midair with the ball, he hurled it towards, wide-receiver, Reggie Wayne. He caught it, just then, outfielder, Carlos Quentin landed a powerful bash to the temple of his helmet, causing a fumble. The scene was disrupted by:

"WWOwowasghsdf" She spoke, but the words meshed with all the background noise and I blacked out again. The Basefoot game had faded from sight, the winning team was unknown…

The event was over. The ponies went back home, and the princesses returned to their palace back in Canterlot. My teams whereabouts were unknown. All I knew was: drinking and flying kills, parties thrown by Pinkie Pie can get crazy, and Lobster Twilight face was freaky.

The taste of sweet tomatoes filled my mouth, somepony was feeding me tomato soup. I rose my hand to feel my healer, but a hoof pushed against it.

"Sssshhhh… you shouldn't move. Flutterhsy will make you all better." Fluttershy spoke in a compassionate voice.

Attempt to open my eyes failed as a small sack of ice was over them. I must have had some kind of fever, I felt warm. She was taking care of me? I heart beat sped up, I can feel it.

"F-flutter shy…" I began.

"Y-yes?" She replied.

"What h-happened….." I dazed for a second, "I remember watching a….baseball and football game…and then I don't r-remember anything afterwards."

A long silence followed. Finally a chuckle sounded from another part of the room, "_Da Hell_ are you smoking? I didn't know ponies knew about baseball, nor football!"

"W-what whose there?" I asked. Fluttershy pawed my chest, there was something lodged she was trying to get out of it.

"I'm Matthew," the voice said. "I'm human for your information. I finally broke into this world."

The human made no since to me. This world? The universe wasn't complete, where did he come from? Princess Celestia might have made this land, but she wasn't finished with anything outside it. There are no such thing as aliens here.

"Broke in, f-from where," I asked.

"No where I'm telling you!"

I growled at his words, then a hoof poked my side. Fluttershy tried to calm me. I exhaled, calming down. She care about me, my heart fluttered for a second.

"You're not from this u-universe…"

He paused, "How do you know that, I could be from another planet."

"No…. this universe, is I-incomplete. I've seen it!"

A pause that lasted a life time seemed to weighing on me. Then Celestia's voice sounded in my head:

"You did see more than what I would have allowed! That was a project which was to be finished later, I don't need you telling everypony about it! I am Princess of the world you know! Disobey that and you're disobeying me! And you don't want to do that!"

The pause ended and I growled again, followed by a hoof poking my side. Fluttershy tried to clam me. I exhaled, calming down.

"F-flutter shy…." I began again.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How long 'til I'm better?"

"It'll be a few hours maybe," She stopped, then looked around. "I need more tomatoes, I'll be back in a little, bit you be good while I'm out." She nuzzled me with her nose affectionately.

I just smiled, "O-okay."

She left, leaving me and _Matthew _alone together. He grunted a little. His chair squeaked, the floor board creaked, he was approaching me. He slowed his breathing so I couldn't detect it. This kid knows how to sneak somewhat. Except for his start, ninjas would have his head if this had been anywhere else.

My spine tingled as he ran a finger along me foot. He was examining me. Had he never seen a dragon before? This kid was giving me a creeper vib.

He brought his finger down my chest, around whatever was lodged in it. Almost into a no-no area. "Eyy cut it out!"

"I wasn't gonna do anything!" He retaliated.

"Tell me where you came from!" I asked for the up-teenth time. I leaned forward, taking the ice pack off my head. Looking at him, he had dark brown hair. This time he had more clothing on. A black tank top, white yellow lined over coat, and finally red pants. One pant sleeve was rolled up reveling a large splinter in his calf.

"What about Princess Celestia?"

"What do you mean?"

"She spoke to you. I heard her, she set back time, or something, so Fluttershy didn't remember you saying something about this universe."

"Her power didn't effect you. If that, then it means you can help me…a quest I thought up if I ever was given the chance!"

"Ha ha, what? Tell me what it is! Now things are sounding fun!"

"I was thinking of over running Cel- ERK" I was cut off! My neck tightened by and invisible force. I couldn't breath. It was chocking me.

"What's wrong?" He asked seeing my neck clenched.

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**I wanted a Cliffhanger before I got back to it. I know no one really knows me but I wanted say it X3!**


	9. My New Vision

The invisible grip on my neck held tight, I think my face went blue, but I couldn't tell.

"A resistance against me?" Princess Celestia's voice rang in my ears. "I knew if I tagged you I'd find a lead on the Blitzkrieg E-Day!"

In my thoughts I spoke, "I could never, would never pull it off! Let me go, I'm sorry!"

"You'd say anything to make me set you free. The only way to make sure you will not raise against me I'll have to erase your memory, and all thoughts of resistance!" As she finished, my mind faded. My memories altered to support the Princess at what ever cost, just like a good soldier.

Matthew's voice sounded, "DUDE! Dude, stay with me!" He grabbed my shoulders, shaking me from the invisible grip, allowing the blackened memory to flash in my mind, but dulled as soon as he let go of me.

"UUhhbahh…. OOoooOO whatcha say?" My head hurt, a throbbing knot beat in my skull.

"Jason Derulo much?…..But, whatever! Your face went blue, and you tried grabbing at your neck."

"I don't know what you mean, it was just an ice cube I was chocking on!" My hangover was over, and now the new guy was giving me beef.

"Hey remember you said something about Celestia, then you started wigging out!" He stood, balancing on one leg. The other had a large, nasty splinter in it.

I stood and looked at him, "You need to not get into other's business! The affairs of a world that isn't yours are none of your concern!" The last part came from nowhere.

"Celestia did something to you! Your eyes are different! They have her eye color to them, a magenta shade! "

"You're an idiot my eyes have always been this color!" My mind felt almost warped…

As I clenched my fists, Fluttershy walked in with a basket of tomatoes, interrupting the moment. She hadn't noticed my teeth bared and fists ready to strike. She simply trotted into her kitchen, and readied bowls for soup.

"The hell is wrong with her, can she not see us about to fight?" He whispered to me.

"Lets take advantage of this and sit back down," I whispered back.

I laid back down on the small sofa, and he hobbled back to the chair he resigned in. I placed the nearly melted icepack on my head once again. Realizing I had a two by four lodged in my chest, I swiftly plucked it, and tossed it aside. The indention was small, but it didn't hurt very much. Meanwhile Fluttershy was humming beautiful melody in the other room.

"They all hum the intro tune," Matthew remarked quietly.

After a few moments, Fluttershy finally reentered the room with a tray on there back. She had made tomato soup for us. I sat up and took the bowl, winking at her. She smiled as I grabbed the bowl from the tray. She took the other bowl to Matthew. And finally rounded into the kitchen.

She called from the doorway, "Don't forget to soak your leg a bit more."

"Mmm-*slerp*-mmk," Matthew mumbled as he scarfed down the soap.

"You make Ozzy look proper," I smirked. Ozzy was also known to eat like a pig.

Thinking of my team. "F-Fluttershy, do you know where my team is? Matty and Ozzy?"

She returned with a bunny rabbit on her back. "I think they went with Pinkie Pie to her bakery. Something about cupcakes-"

Matthew coughed, nearly spitting soup everywhere! "C-cupcakes," He stuttered. "Can she seriously b-be like that? I thought it was j-just a fanfic!"

"What do you mean," Fluttershy gasped, seeing him go pale startled her. She rushed to his side. He set the bowl aside, and grabbed her neck in a hug. "Calm down, Pinkie wouldn't her a fly!" He was shivering profusely.

"N-not according to the story! S-she made Rainbow Dash I-into c-c-cupcakes!" Fluttershy was so caring she hugged him back, at an attempt to calm him down. He shuddered less, as his mind deemed to wonder else where. He looked at me, seeing I had noticed he began to stroke her mane.

Matthew was taunting me. He pulled her closer, running his hands down her back. Angel, Fluttershy's bunny friend, hand fallen off in her dash to Matthew's aid. She was now next to me trying to get me to go after him. Matthew slowly brought his tongue out, just about to lick the backside Fluttershy's ear, but her jerking away made him retract it.

"Now does that make you feel better?" She was looking into his eyes now. In a soothing tone, "Hm?"

"Y-yeah thanks," he blushed.

"Good, now you shouldn't believe every little story your hear. They're just stories." Her more assertive side came out. He just nodded at her.

She came back towards me, nudging my cheek, she whispered to my ear, "You didn't think I forgot about you." In an affectionate coo. Her feelings for me sent my heart a blaze. I loved her!

My eyes softened, "I never doubted you." She kissed me, then took my bowl.

As she went into the kitchen, Matthew gave a face I could only describe as jealousy, followed by rage.

"You seriously hooked up with her! What kind of fake pony land is this!"

"This is Equestria, and if you don't like it you can just leave!" I smirked.

Fluttershy came back, again, with more soup. And finally stopped to sit next to me on the sofa. "Are you enjoying the soup, Pike?"

"Yup," I answered in between sips. "I think I'll be full after this." I finished, and for the umpteenth time, she went back into kitchen and came back out.

Fluttershy, this time, went over to Matthew at an attempt to remove the large splinter from his calf. How he got it remains a mystery to me. The soaking and softened the skin and allowed her to pull and tug it out gently with out much pain. However the faces Matthew projected, led me to believe it still hurt quite a lot, though he didn't make a sound.

"Aww…. Th-Thank you! That hurt like a mother F-…a Bi-… a lot…" He almost cursed, but Fluttershy gave a firm look.

"Now hold still as I apply the peroxide," She had a vile of clear liquid, cloth, and a few bandages at her side. Applying the peroxide in small doses to seep into the open skin, reading the cloth for excess to spill. After a lot of bubbling settled, Fluttershy set the bandages over the worse parts of the opening. This leg would need more time to recover, meaning he'll need more attention from Fluttershy. MY Fluttershy!

"Thank you, Fluttershy," He unclenched his teeth. He was holding back from kicking and screaming. The peroxide hurts like crazy if there are any germs in the wound when applied, which is usually always

My hangover as gone and I had an urge to make gift baskets. The most masculine dragon activity I love to commit, not really. Everypony, and Spike will be surprised to get one! My secret pleasure is giving gifts to others. I have been making these baskets for nearly every town and villa I stop at during missions. This time I'll be making one for my brother. He will be blown away by my craftsmanship and feel proud to be my brother!

Fluttershy's cottage was behind me along with the small town of PonyVille. Entering the Everfree Forest, the roar of a squawking chicken sound. I went alert! Zipping through bushels, around trees, and finally to the scene. The chicken wasn't a chicken, it was a Cockatrice. The head of a chicken, with the body of a snake. The creature stood over three little fillies. They were defenseless against the bird-snake, I had to step in. The creature turned it's gaze to me, freezing me in my tracks. Oops, I was frozen.

The next thing I knew, I was ejected from a chair. Once again inside my own consciousness, being my soul chamber. I landed behind the obscure seating contraption, next to the cursed spirit. The cursed spirit, looked down at me, shaking his head.

"You got owned," Materializing a giant hammer, he whacked me upside the head. "You *wham* RE-*whack*-TARD!"

Deteriorating the hammer as I reach to block the next blow, "HEY! Whose side you on?"

"Yours idiot," he crossed his arms, and turned his head, defiantly.

I looked at the screen in front of the chair-structure. The Image showed gray. This let me know I was well past screwed. I then remembered that I could astral project myself. Raising to the edges of the chamber, I pushed through the walls of my body. The monster had turned me and the three fillies to stone.

"Well that sucks," A voice sounded behind me. I turned to see it was Matthew.

"Y-you can do this too?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah, whoop'dee freakin' doo, how do you think I got here in the first place?" Matthew eyeballed the scene. "Looking your enemies straight in the eyes isn't the best idea when they can turn you to stone at sight."

"Gee, thanks… That could have been useful like two minutes ago." He knew about it before I did obviously. "How do you propose we save them, smart guy?"

"Oh I dunno, tell someone who can see us, to start with!" He continued, "Then, get them to make the cockatrice turn them back, duh!"

"Well put, but _who_ could do that?" He stated the obvious, but doing so was not obvious.

My plans to make gift baskets for the town were shot. Now I had to save everybody again. And right after the Princess had admitted me a vacation. I groaned, but _It's My Job _I thought.

PonyVille came into sight, the residence remained unknowing of the threat that may lay before them. We flew through the air over the various buildings, hoping to find somepony who could help us. The town seemed to have no pony that knew anything of the astral realm. Twilight might! That idea out there, we flew towards the library in the center of town. Passing through the wall we saw the place was a wreck. Books everywhere, tables knocked over, bookshelves empty, and various items stuck to the walls. Twilight was nowhere to be found. Spike, however, was chest deep underground, sleeping. He was seemingly cork screwed into the ground like a light bulb. Right next to him another hole; my sized, with a piece of paper at the bottom of it. I couldn't read the note, but that was the least of my priorities. I must save the town, not find out what happened while I was hung over! After searching the main room, we passed through the floor to the basement of the tree, where we finally found Twilight. She was laying in the center of the floor with Princess Luna and another indigo stallion, unicorn, who's cutie mark was a fedora with drumsticks stabbing through it. He had a brown mane and tail, littered with white and dark blue feathers. They must have had some crazy sleepover.

Princess Luna could see us! If I remember correctly; she could see me the time I astral projected myself to the moon. She could help us!

We floated down to them. Realizing we couldn't just tap them on the shoulder, we decided to wait.

"Now we wait… while that chicken could be out there terrorizing the town," Matthew said.

"Then check it out! Luna has met me before, if she wakes up she could freak out from seeing you." Answering him.

"Uhg, Fine," He floated through the ceiling and left me to wait.

In the meantime, I started trying to poke Luna's back at an attempt to wake her. She shuffled a little, kicking in place. I hope I don't startle her into waking the others. I decided to whisper "Wake up" repeatedly. Finally, a blue aura laminated from her horn and shot words into my non-physical head.

"Trying to enjoy a sleepover do you mind?" She said.

"Uhh.. I ne-" I started before she cute me off.

"Save it for the morning!"

"B-but that's just it, everypony might be-"

"Tell me what I can do! And I'll try and do it if….zzzz…I can!"

"IF you could un-cement my body, please? It was frozen by a Cockatrice."

"That's pretty lame even for you…"

"Hey-" I was cut off yet again, by her aura flashing. Then a tug from my silver cord yanked me away.

I waved to Matthew as I passed him zipping back towards my body. The world became a blur then again everything was dark. I shuffled and found myself back in my own body.

The taste of onions and rock were in my mouth. My arms and legs were chained to a tree, and I tried to wiggle my tail, but couldn't feel it. A blind fold was over my eyes so couldn't see anything. I tugged at the bearings holding my arms. They broke, I landed on grass below me. I snapped the ones on my feet and removed the blind fold. There was a fire with a boiling pot above it. The tree I was bounded to, also held the, still stone, fillies from earlier. They had chains also binding them in their cowering positions. The onion fell out of my mouth, and the taste of rock slowly faded away. The pot seemed to be tended to fairly recent, something was floating around in it. As that thought passed, foot steps sounded in the bushes at the far side of the campsite. A creature, humanoid structure as mine, appeared. It's head was a cube, with the words 'Block' inscribed on it. The creature wore a long red silk coat, golden trim, and white gloves. Underneath the coat was all black clothing. It's presence seemed to halt further thoughts, the feeling of uncertainty waved over me.

"I do say, the chap woke up," It spoke. "It seems rather fair for an introduction, if you don't agree?"

I nodded slowly.

"I am Block, the one responsible for halting additional thoughts! And you?"

"I'm Pike, the adventurer, Proud Class of an elite dragon family, 'Prime' is what the first letter of my name stands for, showing ability of my class. But please don't let that discourage you," Come to think of it I've never given my full introduction before. Usually Matty and Ozzy are with me and we have a little choreography set up for it.

"Very interesting young chap! You seem to be pretty strong, I'd love to have a sparing match with you! But something that strikes me as odd." He paused a moment. "This idea, thought rather, that came flying from your head having to do with one that is recognized as your brother. It seems to wonder why he was taken away before he was born?"

"You can read my mind?"

"That's besides the point, most of them are blackened anyway. I want to fight you!" He took a battle stance.

I readied, he dashed. Also scooping up dirt and flinging it towards my face, binding me. I felt his fist make contact with my jaw. I flew back dazed and blinded, suddenly more blows came from him. He was pounding my belly, knocking the wind from me. Realizing my situation, the cursed spirit blazed in my mind. He glowed of magenta, shooting a lazar blast from my eyes. Sending Block crashing into a large tree. Recovering quickly he lunged, black claws emitting from his hands, scrapping my scales. The dark aura refracted off me, leaving a small scrap. My vision now back, I landed a bone braking smash to his cube-like head. Plummeting him into the ground, I readied a breath of fire. He zipped back from the small creator with an uppercut, cutting off my fire breath. I sailed through the air with a painful velocity, forcibly stopped by my wings unsheathing, and beating rapidly to cease my violent ascent. The cursed spirit hovered around me, he signaled to work together, I gave him a thumbs up. My gaze shifted below at the Block, who was charging some magical sphere. I nose dived towards him, while he released his magical sphere at me. The orb exploded in my face, knocking off my dive into a pit fall. Block's grip came from nowhere, smashing me into dirt. Kicking him off me I prepared another fire breath, this time unleashing it in his cube-face. Scoring his coat, the golden trim was synched, leaving him in his black under clothing.

"Oh hohoho! Jolly good show sport, now, let me show you a taste of my true power, and whatnot!"

As he finished, his cube head, cracked at were a mouth would be. The word 'Block' on his front side formed into demonic looking eyes. Stalactite and stalagmite-like teeth formed in the opening. His body bulked up, ripping his clothes. Burly muscles replaced his old body.

"NOW!" He yelled demonically.

He launched, bulleting at me with his right shoulder, bashing me in the belly. The collision left me breathless, I spit up blood. I brought a right hook around at an attempt to deal damage, but failed as he blocked it. My wings send a pulsation thought me. Restoring some of my power. I inhaled, and kick him in the neck, cutting him off guard. My left wing came around and stabbed him in the eye, and retracted trailing a spray of blood. He wailed, as I brought another hook around and clobbered him in the side of his head. A flurry of fists and kicks erupted, I went blitz! The feeling of making contact felt good! He just took it, unable to defend soon enough. I hadn't realized it, but my wings had morphed into my arms, charging my punches, and making them look pretty cool!

The trees below grew closer as I had nothing keeping us in the air. I spiked him into the tree roots below, flinging twigs and liquid dispersing into the air. I inhaled, taking in small bits of wood and water, forming it into magma in my stomach. Dragons like me can make magma at will if they have something they can convert it into. My body temperature began to raise. This is thought… my mind blanked! I fell straight down on the pile of rubble.

"What was I going to do with this…" I asked myself. "Magma in my gut, what was I going to do with that? I cant think right, my thoughts have been….stopped…" Block was using his power on me.

A laugh came from beneath the rubble I was standing on. "You can't beat that now can you ol' chap!"

The magma was building, I could use it on him, but I wasn't sure. The heat in my gut was raising, I needed to think on my feet but I couldn't! Then the rubble that I was standing on shifted, I hopped off to the ground beside it. Suddenly a small rock hit me in the back of the head. I turned with a swing of my arm to knock anyone right behind me, but I only got air. Matthew was on a large tree root a ways away.

He hollered, "You're gonna get PWNED! WATCH OUT!"

Just as he finished Block burst from the pile crashing into my back. Ramming me into the ground, my face smearing through dirt. Finally stopped , I kicked back with both legs, swiping my feet around I cleared the earth from my eyes. The next thing I saw was a fist as split-second from impact. _WHAM_! I barreled through yet another tree. The magma in my gut finally burst, spewing all over my blinded vision.

"YAOWW!" Block shouted.

I cleared my eyes, again. I had spit it up all over his, now disintegrated, left arm. Taking advantage of his disorientation, I leaped up, wrapping my legs around his neck, and began whaling on his big cube face. My wing-arm power-up shinned as I pounded harder. Bashing him till he fell to the ground, me still on him.

"Now," I stopped for a brief second, "This is what I call _winging _it!"

"That was terrib-" I cut him off with a final, bullet-like, punch to the spot between the eyes, silencing him!

I heaved, and stood over the body. It just laid there, unmoving. Foot steps from Matthew got closer as he finally said, "My Writer's Block, how'd it escape?"

"This thing is yours?" I looked up at him, still huffing, my arms returning to normal. "You brought this here? This thing nearly killed me!"

"No, the only thing that was killed was the respect I had for you when you made that lame pun!" He looked to Block. "Move over, I gotta tear it's face off. It's the only way to really get rid it…"

I stepped aside, allowing Matthew to crouch over it. He ran his fingers around the edges of the thing's face. He dug under a flap below the left corner of his face. He pealed off a thick layer of grayish skin, revealing a female face.

"Makes me think of Andrew W.K.'s song: I want your face!" He chuckled, and looked down at it, then over to me. "Crush her skull in."

"Wait, what?" He caught me off guard, again, "Y-you said it's dead."

"This is the only way to officially kill it!" he stared at me with a straight face.

"WHAO WHAO WHAO…..I can't it a girl!" I paused, "I know I wasn't hesitant earlier to kill it, but the thing is different now!"

"Do it now or you'll have to fight it agai-" he was cut off by the girl's voice!

"Get off me you dumb oaf!" Block spoke from under Matthew.

"NOW NOW NOW NOW!" he yelped.

"You really out did yourself!" Block grabbed Matthew off of _her. Her _body shrunk back to its original from, but this time it had breasts. She dusted herself off, and strode over to me.

Her face was similar to his, but feminine. Her hair rolled out from the remains of the cube-head, which fell onto the ground. She had dark brown hair like his, same style, only it was longer.

"Thank you for a good fight," She took my hand in a handshake. "You really re-inspired my love for action! And Matthew, you could learn a thing or two from this guy!"

"You're dead to me!" He grumbled looking up from the large dirt crater.

"It was fun to meet you, now I must bid you adieu!" She rose in the air and flew off through the trees.

After she was gone, I spoke. "YOU brought that here? What the hell is wrong with you?"

He retaliated, "Hey, I didn't do it on purpose! It must have came out when…..the uhh.."

"What now!"

"Uhhh, hehe…it must have been when I opened the vortex. I had to get rid of some anxieties in my mind, and they must have went in sometime when I got in…"

"Now we'll have to find and destroy them, or get them to leave at the least."

"Sounds difficult, do I have to help?"

"Yes! You brought them here and you're going to take them back!"

He looked up to the treetops, "A chance to explore Equestria…" He paused, then looked back to me, "You gotta deal!"

I was surprised, I wasn't expecting him to take the job so willingly! "Good, we'll need to inform the Princess."

Matthew and I headed back towards the campsite, to find the cockatrices pecking at one of the tree fillies. Matthew instantly ran up and kicked it in the head, sending it barreling into a tree. He placed a foot an its tail, one hand over it's eyes, and another hand around its neck. The creature squalled and tried to scratch at him, but made not contact as Matthew held it. He jerked its head to the side smashing it against the trees.

"Listen now and listen good!" He rose his voice to the snake-bird. "Those three fillies are why I fell in love this this show! I will be damned if they end up dead! You WILL tern them back to normal and You WILL NOT let me catch your face around here again! Do you understand!" The creature struggled a nod under his grip.

The Cockatrices, released from the death-grip, hobbled over to the three fillies. It tapped them each with its tail, reverting them back to normal, soon after running like mad hell into the bushes! The fillies, however, were stumbling around still dizzy from being turned to stone.

"G-girls…*groan*...Chicken cuddling is off the list for sure," Said the orange one, with a dark pink mane and tail.

"Agreed," Replied the white one, curled light purple and pink highlighted mane and tail.

"Bein' stone sure was weird!" Commented the yellow one, with red mane and tail, plus matching bow.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Matthew stepped closer, scooping them up in a hug.

The girls didn't see it coming, and did little to resist the human's grasp. They held curious looks. They murmured amongst themselves. He finally let them down. They looked at us with big wide eyes in awe.

"Y-ya'll saved us?" the yellow one spoke.

"Sure did!" We answered.

"Who and what is he?" The white one asked.

"I'm Matthew and I'm a human!" He leaned aside to me, "In every fanfic I've read it's always a like this!"

"Sounds lame if they _all_ are like that," I said back to him.

"Don't worry, I intend to change that this time!" He gave me a devilish smirk.

"That cocka-thingy isn't still aroun' is 'e?" The yellow one asked.

"NOPE! I took care of him! I couldn't let him get away with making my favorite fillies into stone! Nor chaining them up, which I took care of before hand!" He rubbed his nose.

"My tern," the orange on piped up. "We are…" she paused, signifying her friends:

"THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" They yelled in unison at the top of their lungs.

Matthew nearly fell over with excitement, he seemed to '_hhhhnnnnnngggg_' at the sight of the three. However, it left me with a spitting earache.

"I think that gave me diabetes it was so cute! "

"Hey that's nothing to laugh about! My aunt has diabetes!" The orange one barked.

Matthew went pail, he seemed heart broken, "oh G-god, I'm s-so sor-…"

"Did I get anything for a snappy come back?" She asked her companions.

The other two checked her flank. They replied in unison, "Nope!"

I cracked up, the girls got him! Matthew, however, chuckled a little before looking back. Seeing me laugh at him caused him to straighten up. Standing now he looked to the fillies again.

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom!" He knew their names. "Why were you out here when your sisters have told you multiple times not to?"

They looked at him, suddenly saddened, "We just wanted to get our cutie marks!" They said.

Matthew couldn't seem to stand seeing them sad. In retaliation her scooped them up again, "Now, I'm going to deliver you back home all right now!"

"We can walk on our owns thanks!" Scootaloo said.

"Not when my imagination is on the loose!" He looked at them in his grasp. "If Pike hadn't showed up, you'd all be eaten by my Writer's Block…if not the Cockatrices!"

"Could ya at leas' set us down?" Apple Bloom spoke.

Matthew began walking, still holding the now squirming fillies, "No, not when you're defenseless, nor so freaking cute!"

We began walking down a path that lead out of the forest. The fillies got bored in Matthew's grip and began playing 'Go fish'. The trees, called me to come back, as if I were forgetting something. I reached down to itch my lower back, when it hit me:

"WHERE'D MY TAIL GO?" It had been nearly completely removed, only a little stub was left!

They others laughed. It took me a moment to realize what was in the kettle when I first woke up. I looked down in a little fit of rage.

"Now you won't have to worry about anyone…._Tailing_ you!" Matthew joked, causing the fillies to giggle more.

I reached over pushing him down. He, still holding the fillies, fell. The little ponies landed on top of him, unharmed. They scattered free from his grasp, running to my other side, hoping not to be scooped up again. Matthew still laughed, but stopped after he came to a small tear.

"Okay, enough, I'm good…." He hopped up.

We began walking again.

"'Ey, you're Spike's Brother aren't 'cha?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure am! You're AppleJack's….." I answered.

"Sister!" She nudged her friends. "We've heard stories about you!"

"How you saved the town!" Sweetie Belle chimed.

"And how cool you were!" Scootaloo added!

"Heh heh, yeah that was pretty amazing wasn't it!" I blushed a little.

"You should have my fight with that Block thing, that one was pretty sweet…..up until the end." I chuckled.

"What happened?" They asked.

"I blanked! The Block thing's power got to me."

They laughed, "You could help us get our cutie marks!" Scootaloo piped up.

"Uhh, how so?"

"Anything! We have to get them! I've been trying forever and haven't had any luck!"

"That's really up to you. All the stories I've heard talk about finding out who you are."

"But that's the boring way!"

"Maybe he's on to something, girls? Maybe-" Sweetie Belle was cut off.

"Maybe hugs are the answer," said Matthew, now hugging Apple Bloom off the ground.

"Remember the talent show? We should try doing like that again!" Sweetie Belle continued.

"Yeah, but we could try doing different jobs," Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo could dance, Sweetie Belle could sing, and Apple Bloom could make the props!" Matthew replied.

They looked at him, and answered simultaneously, "Nah!"

We reached the town limits. Reentering the now busy PonyVille, the Cutie Mark Crusaders parted their own ways before we got to the library. Inside, Spike was filling the holes in the floor. He used his tail as a cute little shovel. The rest of the tree-house was clean.

"Hey Bro! I'm just filling these weird holes in the ground."

"Any idea how they got there?" I asked

"You were totally drunk dude!" Ozzy was hanging from the ceiling by his foot.

"How'd you got up there?" Spike and I asked at the same time.

He looked around for a moment, then back down at us, "I…don't…know!"

Twilight trotted in the room and greeted us, "Hello everyone! How are those hole coming along, Spike?"

"I'm getting them Twi!" Spike called over to her.

"Oh Pike you're finally back to normal!" Twilight turned to me.

"Uhh… What happened?" I asked, not knowing what had happened the night I was wasted.

"Ummm… how do I put this?" She looked up for a moment. Seeing Ozzy in the ceiling confused her, but she finally looked back at me. "You were like Pinkie Pie crazy!"

"That must be bad, th-" I was cut off by Pinkie Pie jumping from out behind a bookshelf.

"HEY! Is that suppose to mean something!" She bounced into my face. Her cyan eyes sharpened, piercing my soul. Curse could feel the sharpness of her eyes stabbing into him too.

"Pinkie Pie -pfft, you are _so random_," she laughed.

"I'll keep my eye on you! Last night was different, for sure, with you around!" She squeaked as she walked around me and out the door.

"Twilight, we have got to talk! Something has come up!" Finally I had a chance to speak with her.

"Sure, after last night I think everybody can trust you!" She looked sincere.

Now I really wish I could remember last night! "You have a way to got a hold of Princess Celestia, correct?"

"Yeah," her tone hardened. "What for, Pike?"

"This guy," I pointed to Matthew, who was trying to sneak around us. "He brought a threat to Equestria that seems extremely hazardous! If you can send a note to her informing her of the new situation, that would be most appreciated!"

She gave me a smile, "Spike, take a note, please."

Spike filled the last of the hole, and ran up a flight of stairs. He returned with a quill and scroll.

"Dear princess Celestia, this is your faithful student Twilight Sparkle…"

She went on as I looked over to Matthew. He was whispering into the room we left them in earlier. I tilted my ear-fin to him, so I could tune in on his conversation.

"He's more than likely gonna take me with him to stop my imaginations. If that is the case then will you come with me?" He said to Crystal.

"I don't know. This place isn't that scary, but if this is your mind on the loose… I don't want to see what ever it is you have to find!"

"Please….. I couldn't have done any of this if it wasn't for the tiny sliver of hope that told me you'd come back. I'm going to tell you again, I love you! And I always will! I've been so patient wi-"

The conclusion of their talk was cut short by Twilight's voice, "Pike?"

"Hmm, yes?"

"I said that the Princess' reply might not be right away, so if you want to get your friends together while you wait, you may have enough time."

"Yeah," I looked up to Ozzy.

"How are we goi-" I was cut off by Pinkie Pie trotting into the room with fancy silver boots on.

"Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

"Hey guys," She stopped looking up a wall. She prodded it with her hoof, then began to walk up it. She stepped around pictures and window frames. Pinkie Pie walked up the ceiling, right to Ozzy. "Grab a hold!"

Ozzy did as instructed and held on to her. Pinkie Pie just walked down the wall with Ozzy nonchalant, as if there was nothing obscure about her transaction. They were down, leaving all of us with a very questionable look. He looked to me, and I signaled him to fetch Matty. Pinkie Pie and Ozzy left together.

It was me Twilight and Spike. Twilight read several books, while Spike and I play wrestled. Our game interrupted by Spike belching, materializing a scroll from the Princess. Just a few second after my team and Twilight's friends walked in. They all were here to help.

We all crowded around Spike, who held the letter.


End file.
